The Troubled Ohtori Triplets Part 2
by DarkTracy
Summary: With Junko interested only in sabotaging Kyoya and Haruhi's relationship, Yasha and Hisoka's relationship difficult at best to proceed with, Kyoya seeming to make it his life mission to come between his daughter and her talented musician for a boyfriend, and with Han and Seiya's wishes to disappear to America put on hold, what new difficulties are in store for the Ohtori triplets?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The night was dark and quite. The only peaceful area was the ocean gently having its waves hit the shore. In the house nearby there was no peace at all. Inside the house was terror, hatred and despair

"Haruhi, Haruhi!" said Kyoya Ohtori gently hitting his unconscious pregnant wife's cheek. Haruhi didn't respond.

"Is she going to be alright master?" his secretary Junko asked looking over his shoulder at him with concern.

"Call an ambulance and go fetch Dr. Hitachiin now!" Kyoya ordered.

"Yes sir," said the secretary running out of the room. She ran past Kyoya's daughter, Kotoko, as she left the room. Kotoko was quick to run over to her father holding her mother.

"Father what happened?!" she shouted, "Mother, Mother, Mother can you hear me?!"

"Kotoko, calm down," said Kyoya trying to remain calm himself as he did his best to lift Haruhi up and carry her over towards the bed laying her down. He checked her pulse. It was normal at the moment.

"Father what happened to Mother?!" Kotoko asked again sitting next to her mother on the bed and holding her hand.

"I'm not sure," said Kyoya.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been so busy trying to keep me and my boyfriend apart you would have know, you would have been here with her at the time!" snapped Kotoko.

"Don't you DARE go there young lady!" said Kyoya. Mere minutes ago Kyoya had latterly pulled Kotoko's boyfriend Yuki Fukuyama off of her when he caught them together kissing and pulling off their clothes. Kotoko just glared at her father. Somehow she felt like this was all his fault.

* * *

"Yasha," said Hisoka Hitachiin weakly as his boyfriend Yasha Ohtori led him towards his bed, "I'm not sure I want to do this now. It's not really the same if we're only doing it to spite your father." Yasha faced his boyfriend and looked deep into his eyes thinking.

"It does seem to be less romantic from when we were previously about to do it before," he admitted. Yasha's father had interrupted them and had made it clear he didn't approve of the two of them together like that.

"What do you mean she's fainted?" they suddenly heard Hisoka's mother say running past the room.

"Mother?" said Hisoka opening his bedroom door to see what was going on. Both he and Yasha saw Hisoka's mother Dr. Penny Hitachiin and Junko racing towards Yasha's parents' room.

"Mother what's going on?" Hisoka tried asking but his mother didn't seem to answer.

"Hisoka why are you and Yasha in your underwear?" the two of them both heard Hisoka's father Kaoru Hitachiin ask.

"Father," said Hisoka turning to look at him. Kaoru looked confused and disturbed.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Haruhi had apparently fainted I would so be getting more into this, but it's like I said there more important things to worry about at the moment!" said Kaoru waving his hands and running past the two boys.

"Did he just say my mother has fainted?" asked Yasha worried.

"Yes I did Yasha!" said Kaoru running after his wife. Yasha raced back into his room and put on his pants and shirt before running after Kaoru towards his parents room as well.

* * *

"Move please!" said Penny as she gently pushed Kyoya aside and say down next to Haruhi checking her pulse, "When was she found?"

"About a few minutes ago," said Junko, "I had come in to ask Master Ohtori something and thought I heard a thud coming from the bathroom. When I tried to open the door it was stuck."

"The door was stuck," said Kaoru walking over to the bathroom door and looking it over. "Its looks fine to me."

"I know I don't understand," said Junko.

"Mother?!" said Yasha running into the room, "Is it serious?"

"It can be," said Kyoya. He whispered something into Penny's ear.

"Oh yeah you're right!" said Penny.

"What what's wrong?" asked Kotoko.

"Junko did you remember to call for an ambulance?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh no I'm so sorry sir!" said Junko.

"Don't I did," said Kaoru.

"Thank you Kaoru," said Kyoya.

"Father what's going on with Mother?" asked Kotoko sternly.

"Kyoya you might as well tell them," said Penny.

"You're mother with child at the moment," said Kyoya.

"She is?!" said Yasha and Kotoko. Kotoko put her hand on her mother's belly. She felt something move in it.

"I think the baby's going to be okay for now," she commented.

"We should still take her back to the hospital," said Penny.

"Of course Doctor," said Kotoko still holding her mother hand tenderly.

"Should someone go and get Han and let him tell what's going on?" asked Kaoru. Kotoko gasped.

"Father, Han!" she said.

"Oh yes!" said Kyoya suddenly remembering.

"What, something happen to Han too?" asked Kaoru.

"Well as far as we can tell Han as run away with his girlfriend Seina Ryuujin," muttered Kyoya.

"You mean the banker's granddaughter?" asked Junko.

"Yes her," said Kyoya. He pulled out his own phone. "Get an app out on my son Han and Seina Ryuujin now!" he ordered to the family private police force. "That takes care of that problem for now. In the mean time I have to worry about my wife!"

* * *

Han Ohtori didn't say anything as he sat in his girlfriend's car driving off as fast as they could towards the airport to board a plane headed to San Francisco, Seina's home town. He just looked out the window with a serious look upon his face. Seina glanced over at him and saw the way he was looking out.

"Han, it's still not too late to return home," she said.

"You keep saying that and I keep telling you it's pointless," said Han, "I've made up my mind and I'm sticking to it!"

"But are you going to be happy about it?!" said Seina asked.

"I'll learn to be happy," said Han, "I'm already happy a little since I know I'm going to be with you." At that Seina stopped the car off to the side of the road.

"Han I love you too, that's why I asked you to come with me. But I can't, I can't do this to your family especially your mother," she said," she doesn't deserve me treating her like shit like this. Especially since…,"

"Since what?" Han asked.

"Han I don't know if you know this or not but, your mother's pregnant," Seina told him. Han's eyes sprung open at that comment.

"How did you find out about that?!" he said.

"I heard her and your father talking about it back at the beach. That's why I was so insistent on trying to get you to change your mind!" said Seina, "I'm sorry!"

"No you didn't do anything wrong!" said Han. He gave off a heavy sigh, "But you're right. I shouldn't do this to my mother."

"Let's turn around and go back then. Let's just hope no one's noticed we're gone," said Seina as she started up her car. Before she could however both could hear the sound of sirens going off and soon saw an ambulance heading their way and passing them fast.

"Why is there an ambulance on this road?" asked Seina.

"It could be heading towards my house!" said Han, "oh god what if it's Mother?! What if she found out about me leaving and something bad happened to her as a result?!"

"Okay we're definitely going back now!" said Seina as she stared up the car and turning it around. However before they could get too far they heard more sirens going off from behind.

"Another ambulance do you think?" Seina asked as she started to pull over.

"No it's a cop car," said Han, "In fact I, oh no!"

"What?" asked Seina.

"My family knows we're missing," said Han, "You better pull over fast!"

Soon a man in a black uniform walked up to the car window.

"Good evening Mr. Ohtori," he said calmly.

"Good evening Strut," muttered Han.

"And I see Miss Ryuujin is here with you too," said officer Strut.

"Yes she is," said Han, "I take it my family figured out we were missing?"

"Yes but right they have more important things to worry about. So if you'll just come with me we'll take you back to the house," said Strut.

"That, other problem, does it have anything to do with that ambulance that past us?" asked Han with concern.

"As a matter of fact yes," said Strut, "your mother has fainted."

"She what?!" shouted both Han and Seina.

"Oh no Mother!" said Han, "Oh no what have I done?!"

"Hang on I'll get you back to the house fast!" said Seina as she started it up and drove off fast before Strut could even move.

* * *

"Easy, easy," said one of the paramedics as they helped lift Haruhi onto a stretcher and roll her out of the room towards the front door. Everyone in the house stood near the front door watching with concern as Haruhi was wheeled past them still unconscious.

"Oh god Haruhi!" said Tamaki clutching his wife's hand.

"Is she really going to be okay?" asked Hunny timidly.

"Once we get her to the hospital we'll figure out what's wrong with her," Penny assured everyone.

Suddenly the sound of a car coming to a screeching halt filled the area. Han jumped out of the car and raced towards to the ambulance and his mother still on the stretcher.

"Mother!" he shouted, "Mother I'm back and I'm so sorry!" He gave out a groan of pain when his father grabbed him by his ear.

"If it wasn't for the fact your mother's in such a state you would be the one leaving in the ambulance at the moment!" said Kyoya sternly, "But rest assure I will be dealing with you once I know your mother is going to be all right!"

"Yes Father," said Han weakly. Kyoya nodded before climbing into the ambulance with Penny next to Haruhi and driving off.

"He's just stressed Han," said Kotoko walking up to her brother accompanied by her other brother.

"But he does have a right to be mad at you at the moment," Yasha added.

"Yes I know but can we refrain from my problem at the moment and worry about Mother?" asked Han. Both his siblings nodded their heads as they stood together watching their mother drive off in the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"_Kyoya is all mine, now that you're locked away bitch! You will no longer stand in-between the two of us!"_

Haruhi moaned as she sat up and looked around in a panic to try and see if she could see that woman who was apparently trying to steal her husband. Instead she was surprised to see she was in a hospital room. She looked around and saw Kyoya resting in a nearby chair.

"Kyoya," she said trying to be quite but at the same time loud enough to get his attention. Kyoya moaned and sat up picking his glasses from a nearby table.

"Haruhi," he said as he sat up and walked over to his wife side taking a seat on the bed and taking her hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess," said Haruhi, "How did I wind up here? Wait, is the baby alright?!"

"Yes Haruhi the baby's fine. The doctors already assured me of that. But you did have them and I worried for awhile. We found you past out on the bathroom floor."

"Oh god!" said Haruhi, "I'm sorry Kyoya I didn't mean to make you all worry!"

"Haruhi, please don't stress you need to think of the baby," said Kyoya putting his hand on her belly. "What's the last thing you remember? We need to figure out what caused this to happen."

Haruhi was quiet for a moment.

"I, I couldn't get the door open. I had gone in there to change into something more, well seductive because I thought we were going to, you know," Haruhi admitted sheepishly. Kyoya nodded, "And I tried as hard as I could open the door then I heard something. Someone was talking on the other side. It was your secretary!"

"Yes she said she had come to our room to ask us something and heard a thump coming from the bathroom," Kyoya explained. Haruhi shook her head.

"That's not what happened," she said, "She said something about getting me out of her way so she could, could be with you! Kyoya she was the one that locked me into the bathroom so she could get to you!"

"Haruhi don't you think that's a little bit presumptuous of you?" asked Kyoya.

"I know what I heard! Not to mention I've seen the looks she's given you! She wants you Kyoya!" Haruhi insisted.

"Haruhi calm down," said Kyoya patting her hand, "You'd be surprised about how many of my female employees have made passes at me or gave me seductive looks? It's nothing new and it's nothing you need to worry about. I would never betray you. I love you too much."

"Then prove it!" Haruhi insisted, "Get rid of her!" Kyoya merely smiled and kissed her.

"As you wish," he responded. He walked out of the room headed to the waiting room. Kaoru and Junko were both sitting there waiting.

"Kyoya how's Haruhi?" asked Kaoru standing up.

"She's fine, in fact why don't go and see her?" suggested Kyoya.

"Sure," said Kaoru with a smile walking out of the room. Kyoya watched him before turning around and winding up right in front of Junko who was standing in front of him.

"I'm glad your wife is alright sir. It'd be terrible if something were to happen to the baby," she said, "It's too bad your night was ruined like this though." For some reason she went and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kyoya however kept his cool.

"Listen Junko I can't help but think you're being overworked," he said calmly, "And I think I know the perfect solution."

"Oh really, me too," said Junko pulling Kyoya closer.

"Good then you can go home and pack for your vacation right now," said Kyoya pulling himself free and walking off.

"Wait what?" asked Junko.

"I'm sending you on a vacation to, oh let's say Hawaii for a while," said Kyoya, "I'll have the tickets and passports sent over to your place as soon as possible. Do you have a passport? If not I'll make sure you get one as soon as possible so you can get going. Don't worry about coming into work tomorrow too."

"Um Mr. Ohtori, how long am I going to be on this vacation?" asked Junko hastily.

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know when you can come back," said Kyoya. He walked back out of the room and back to Haruhi's room where Kaoru was sitting and talking with her.

"So how come no one else came?" asked Haruhi.

"My wife's a doctor. I have seniority over the others. Kyoya wanted to keep the others away so as not to stress you out even more," said Kaoru. "He really cares about you, you know."

"Yeah I know," said Haruhi softly, "Oh god I hope my children weren't too upset with what happened."

"Oh trust me Haruhi they have other things to worry about at the moment," said Kyoya.

"What, what happened?" asked Haruhi.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Right Kyoya?" said Kaoru through clenched teeth.

"Right," said Kyoya, "What I meant, Haruhi, was their teenagers. There's always something else for them to worry about."

"Um okay," said Haruhi.

"Looks let's talk about something good?" suggested Kaoru, "You're having another baby huh? That's got to be exciting, Congratulations on that! Do you hope it's a girl?"

"A little yes," Kyoya admitted, "It'd be nice to have things even out among out at home."

"Actually with a new girl wouldn't it tip the scales sine then since Haruhi will have Kotoko the new baby and Han on her side?" Kaoru joked.

"Are you saying Han a sissy?" asked Haruhi sternly.

"No no nothing like that," said Kaoru.

"You know you maybe on to something like that Kaoru. I'm sure you're not the one that sees my younger son as a sissy including him," said Kyoya. Haruhi noticed he looked deep in thought about something.

"Kyoya is something wrong with Han?" she asked.

"Possibly," Kyoya admitted.

* * *

Han paced back and forth in his home as he and his brother and sister waited for their parents to come home. One of their friends had given them a ride home while their parents were still at the hospital.

"I should have known, I should have known. I should have known!" he kept muttering.

"Should have known what?" Kotoko finally asked getting annoyed with his muttering.

"I should have known trying to run away would hurt Mother!" said Han, "Oh god what if Mother looses the baby over this?!"

"What did make you feel the need to run away anyway?" asked Yasha, "It was a pretty foolish idea don't you think?" Han glared at his brother.

"You want to know why I tried doing something like that? It was because of you!" he snapped pointing at his brother sternly.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Yasha.

"You and Kotoko are constantly looking at me like some sissy boy who has to always run to mommy whenever something bad happens! Maybe I'm tired of that! Maybe I thought that if I did leave, I'd finally be able to prove I'm not a little boy you can use as a punching bag!" Both Yasha and Kotoko looked at each other confused and alarmed.

"Do you two have any ideas what it's like being seen as a sissy disgrace all your life by your father and sneered at by your siblings and having your mother constantly thinking she needs to baby you! There I said it!" Han shouted waving his arms around.

"Uh Han?" Kotoko spoke up timidly, "I'm sorry if it means anything."

"But you know you could have just as easily prove us wrong instead of just accepting yourself as a sissy too?" asked Yasha.

"Don't even start!" said Han, "And besides it still doesn't matter. I tried acting like a real man and looked what I did to my mother!"

"Han?"

Han twirled around to see his father helping his mother into the house.

"Han did you do something to me?" asked Haruhi confused. Han immediately ran and threw himself at his mother's feet.

"I am so sorry!" he said, "I am so sorry!"

"For what?" asked Haruhi confused.

"For making you so panicked that you fainted!" said Han, "I'm so sorry Mother!"

"So you tampered with the door or something?" asked Haruhi.

"Door?" asked Han.

"The bathroom door, did you do something to jam it or something?" asked Haruhi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Han.

"Well I had gotten trapped in the bathroom and I panicked and that's why I fainted according to your father," Haruhi explained.

"That's why you fainted?" asked Han sheepishly backing away.

"Yes," said Haruhi cautiously, "You didn't have anything to do with that did you?"

"Uh no," said Han.

"Of course he didn't," said Kyoya pushing his son out of Haruhi's way, "Now let's get you upstairs. Would one of your children be so kind and get our bags from the car?"

"Of course Father," said Kotoko and Yasha. As Kyoya and Haruhi passed by their daughter Haruhi noticed her giving Kyoya a very stern and angry look.

"What was with that look Kotoko gave you?" asked Haruhi as Kyoya continued to lead her upstairs.

"What look I didn't notice a look per say," said Kyoya in complete denial.

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"Well that was smooth," said Yasha in a mocking tone smirking at his brother. Han surprised him by slapping him upside the head.

"Guys don't fight!" said Kotoko quickly coming in between her brothers, "Don't forget the whole reason mother was at the hospital, stress. If we were to start fighting again like this it'll just make her upset again!"

"Alright let's go get the bags then," said Han.

* * *

"Kyoya what do you think is wrong with Han?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know. Maybe it was guilt over what you saw him and Miss Ryuujin doing the other day. He may have finally realized the error of his ways and think he caused you to faint," said Kyoya, "But let's not worry about that. I can only assume you'll be wanting to go to work tomorrow since you're working on such an important case."

"Yes I am," said Haruhi, "speaking of work, did you get rid of you know who?"

"Don't worry Haruhi," said Kyoya, "She's been taken care of."

* * *

Junko didn't say anything as she was escorted to the airport by some of the Ohtori family employees.

"Do you have everything?" one of them asked as they pulled up to the airport and let her out.

"Yes of course," said Junko as she got out with her bags, "No need to see me to the plane, I'll be just fine."

"Very well have a nice vacation. Mr. Ohtori will tell you when you can come home," said the employee shutting the car door and driving off. Junko pretended to walk into the airport only to turn around and hail a Taxi.

"Where to Miss?" asked the driver.

"Back to the city," said Junko, "I have some unfinished business I need to take care of!"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next morning when Kotoko and Yasha came downstairs for breakfast they were both surprised to see Han already there working hard to get both breakfast made and the table set.

"Han how early did you wake up for all of this?" asked Kotoko.

"Five," said Han not stopping to take a break.

"Why are you even going over board like this?" asked Yasha.

"I'm trying to help ease Mother's suffering after making her faint back at the beach house!" Han explained.

"Han you had nothing to do with that," said Kotoko, "Remember what Mother said? The door got stuck on her and she panicked."

"Still though," said Han.

"Well can we help at all?" asked Kotoko.

"No no I got it covered," said Han.

"Well might as well not let get in his way then," said Yasha walking out and towards the front door to get the paper. He un-wrapped it to get a good look at the front page. For the first time in his life however he gasped at the sight.

There was a picture of him clearly kissing Hisoka right on the front page. The front page read, **OHTORI SON CLEARY FLAMING FOR HITACHIIN RED HAIRD.**

"Oh my god," said Yasha walking back into the dining room.

"What?" asked Kotoko. Yasha showed her the front page, "Oh my god where did they get that picture?!"

"Last Friday I believe," said Yasha slumping down into his chair. Kotoko started to read off from the page.

"**Nearly 24 four hours after the oldest Ohtori son put a member of the Ouran High School Football team into the hospital for no apparent reason, he is seen making out with Hisoka Hitachiin, only son of the fashion designer Kaoru Hitachiin who has been know to be possibly to have some homosexual tendencies. Was this all for show or is there a real scandal forming in the Ohtori/Hitachiin household?"**

"What are you reading?" Han asked walking out from the kitchen with two breakfast plates.

"Oh nothing, just all of Tokyo or even Japan finding out that Hisoka and I are gay," said Yasha slightly with despair. Kotoko held up the newspaper with the picture.

"Oh my god!" said Han dropping the breakfast plates. Kotoko put the paper down onto the table and walked off to the get a broom.

"Oh man this is terrible!" said Han, "When did they take this picture?!"

"I can only assume it was Friday," said Yasha, "I remember kissing him on that day."

"Yasha what are you going to do?!" asked Han.

"I don't know," said Yasha rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Don't know what?" asked Haruhi walking into the dinging room with Kyoya. Yasha was quick to take the paper and hide it. Haruhi however was too distracted by the sight of Kotoko of sweeping up the broken dishes. "Kotoko what happened?"

"Uh I may have gotten slightly distracted when I tried bringing out the dishes and dropped them," said Kotoko.

"But," said Han confused as to why his sister was taking the blame for him, "I was the one that…," Kotoko nudged her brother indicating for him to shut up.

"You weren't hurt were you?" asked Haruhi moving over and helping her.

"No Mother I'm fine," said Kotoko, "I think there's still some breakfast in the kitchen."

"I'll go serve that up then," said Haruhi walking into the kitchen.

"Yasha," said Kyoya the minute Haruhi was gone, "Is there something on the paper you didn't wish for me or your mother to see?" Yasha sheepishly held up the newspaper with his picture on it. Kyoya looked it over calmly.

"Yes I could see why you would want to keep silent of that," he said as calmly as he could. His children could hear the anger in his voice however, "Don't let your mother see this for now. It would just upset her."

"Sure," said Yasha, Han and Kotoko.

"Alright who's ready for breakfast?" asked Haruhi walking into the room somehow managing to bring in four plates with her and put them down onto the table.

"Mother where's your plate?" asked Kotoko.

"Oh I'm taking mine to go. I want to hurry up and get what I need done with my case as soon as possible," said Haruhi.

"Mom are you sure it's a good idea to go into work today after what happened?" asked Kotoko.

"I'll be fine honey I swear," Haruhi assured her daughter giving her a kiss on the head. She also went and gave her two sons a kiss on their heads as well. To Kyoya she gave a nice long kiss to.

"Hmm you know now that you think about it, it shouldn't be too surprising that Mother's pregnant again," said Yasha.

"Watch it young man," muttered Haruhi through in the kiss. The minute she was gone Kyoya turned and gave his children all a stern look.

"Now then," he said sitting down in the seat, "Are we going to discuss about what all happened Saturday evening?" The teenagers all cast glances back and forth between each other.

"That's what I thought," said Kyoya, "Therefore from now on I'm doing this!" He snapped his fingers. In walked three men in black suites. Each came and stood behind one of the children.

"You got us bodyguards?!" shrieked Kotoko.

"Yes since its obvious the three of you can't be trusted. Two of you were about to engage in hard core intercourse and one tried to run away. The only obvious solution is to get the three of you supervision for when I can't," said Kyoya.

"Oh!" moaned all three triplets.

"Now now you have only yourselves to blame," said Kyoya.

"Father," said Kotoko, "Do you remember what it was I said to you at the cabin? Well this is making it stick even more!"

"Yes I can only assume it would," said Kyoya calmly.

"Do you not ever care!" shouted Kotoko slamming down her hands down on the table in anger.

They were interrupted by the sound of the dinging room slamming open and Penny running in with a news paper in her hands followed by Kaoru, Hiroko, Hikaru Hatsu and Azumi.

"Did you all read the front page!" shouted Penny.

"Yes we did," said Yasha holding up his own copy.

"This is unacceptable!" shouted Penny, "Kyoya you and Haruhi have got to come to Ouran with us and demand that whoever took this photo and then published this without any consent of us!"

"I would love nothing more," said Kyoya, "Haruhi however won't be able to go with us. She's already gone to work. Plus I've tried to make it so she doesn't know about this yet. I don't want to upset her given her condition and what happened."

"Fine fine fair enough, but this still has to be dealt with!" said Penny.

"Yes I would think so," said Kyoya.

"Why are there a bunch of scary men in your dinging room?" asked Hikaru.

"That is different issue," said Kyoya, "Now then we were going to the school?"

"Oh yes lets go!" said Penny.

"She sure seems mad," said Han.

"I don't blame her," said Kaoru.

"I'll clean this all up when we're done sir," Hatsu assured Kyoya.

"Yes that's fine," said Kyoya as the group all headed out together.

* * *

When the family arrived at the school they didn't head to the high school. Instead they headed to the main administration building and straight to the Chairman's office.

"Can I help you?" asked the chairman's secretary.

"We need to speak with the chairman right now," said Kyoya.

"Go ahead and let them," they heard the chairman say.

The family all walked in where Tamaki and his father were waiting.

"I take it you're here about this?" asked the chairman holding up the paper.

"You're damn right!" said Penny, "We seem to know that it was taken here at this school and if it was done by a school we want them gone!"

"Yes yes we know," said the chairman, "We can only assume it's the newspaper club."

"Then get rid of him!" insisted Penny.

"Dr. Hitachiin we're going to handle everything I assure you," said the chairman in his normal charming tone, "And while I agree that the people responsible for this should be expelled for doing such a thing I'm afraid I've already been approached by the club president's family lawyer claiming that we can't expel the boy without some sort of hard core proof that he's the one that submitted that picture."

"And the fact that the picture's being printed in his father's newspaper means nothing?" asked Hikaru with a sneer.

"Oh it does to any common thinker however the lawyers are hiding behind their freedom of press and that there's no proof that he actually sent it into the family paper," said the chairman again.

"I see," said Kyoya.

"That just means I can't do anything to the boy at the moment or his club. That of course doesn't mean you all can't retaliate," said the chairman smirking.

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru and Kaoru also smirking. They looked at Kyoya who also nodded.

"In the mean time Yasha, Hisoka I shall escort you both to your first period class just so the other students don't mess with you," said Tamaki.

"Thank you Tamaki," said Kyoya, "Between you and my children's new guards I'm sure they'll be all safe. I can get one for Hisoka if you want as well."

"No need he has me," said Azumi pounding her fist.

"It's true, I'd like to see anyone mess with Azumi and come out alive," said Hikaru with a wink.

"Very well," said Kyoya, "Yasha if you have any major problems you know who to call correct?"

"Yes Father," said Yasha smiling.

"Come along now children," said Tamaki leading the children and Ohtori guards back towards the high school. As they approached all of the students all stopped whatever it was they were doing to look at them. Some of them looked like they were going to say something but kept quiet either due to the fact that Tamaki was with them or the Ohtori guards.

* * *

"Good morning children," said Tamaki walking into the triplets' first period class.

"Mr. Suoh good morning," said Ms. Ijiwaru. She looked past him and saw Yasha right behind him with his siblings, "Mr. Suoh is there anyway you can transfer that boy form my class. I don't approve of teaching his kind."

"No," said Tamaki, "In fact I'm here because I'm sure you all saw the paper this morning. I'm here to tell you that if you say anything bad to Yasha Ohtori or Hisoka Hitachiin they next thing you'll be saying is Good-bye Ouran because you'll be gone like that!" He snapped is fingers right in front of Ms. Ijiwaru's face making her jump.

"Very well," said the evil teacher composing herself, "Would the Ohtoris care to take their seats?"

"Yes thank you," said the triplets as they took their seats with their guards right behind them.

"Hey pst Han," Han heard Seina whisper, "How's your mom?"

"She's fine," said Han, "She claims it was getting herself locked in the bathroom that caused her to faint. She didn't even know we tried to run."

"Good I guess, I hope nothing else bad happens to her while she's prevented," said Seina.

"Don't we all," said Han.

* * *

Haruhi seemed to be feeling a lot better as she came to work. She couldn't help but feel better with a lot of things especially with the idea of Kyoya's secretary was gone and out of her life forever. As she turned to walk into her office building however she could have sworn she saw the woman Junko across the street! She looked again and saw the woman again.

'It's just me,' Haruhi tried to tell herself. 'I'm just being paranoid over what happened with at the beach. Kyoya's assured me she's gone!'


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Good morning," said Kyoya when he got to his office building.

"Good morning Mr. Ohtori," said the front desk worker.

"Good morning," said Kyoya, "I need you to do me a favor. I need to put out a want ad for a new private secretary as soon as possible."

"A new secretary?" asked the front desk worker, "What happened to Junko?"

"She's taking some time off in Hawaii. I think she may look into getting a job out there and not return to Japan anytime soon," said Kyoya.

"Oh I see," said the front desk worker.

"Yes so please hurry up and get the word out," said Kyoya as he got into the elevator. As he road up the elevator, it stopped at a random floor and a certain worker was about to walk in. However the minute he saw his boss in it he turned around to walk out.

"Is there a problem?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh no sir I can wait," said the worker. Kyoya reached out and dragged him back into the elevator.

"I know you and I know you have a problem with homosexuals. Are you trying to avoid me over the fact that you saw the front page of the paper with my son on the front cover?" asked Kyoya bitterly.

"No sir nothing like that!" insisted the man.

"Then you should see no problem with riding in the elevator with me to your destination shouldn't you?" asked Kyoya hitting the button and making the elevator start to ride up.

"N, N, N, No sir," said the man as they continued to ride up. Kyoya noticed the young man standing as far away from him as possible.

"If you want to say something, go ahead and say it. This will be the only time I will allow you to say something on the matter," Kyoya finally said.

"Uh well I just think your son needs help is all," said the man.

"Hmm thank you," said Kyoya, "I'm glad to know I can still respect my employee's opinion. However I better not hear you going around saying that to everyone. You have your right to your opinions, but not here. I didn't hire you for that."

"Yes sir," said the man.

"In fact since I'm currently without a secretary be a good lad and get a memo out on the subject that no one is to preach anything bad about my son or my family?" said Kyoya.

"Uh yes sir of course," said the man bolting out of the elevator when it came to a stop.

* * *

When the triplets came to the cafeteria it suddenly became extremely quiet as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them.

"I wonder what surprises them more," said Kotoko, "Yasha or the fact that we have actual bodyguards accompanying us."

"Does it matter?" asked Yasha as he moved towards the counter to order his food. Han and Kotoko both followed suite and ordered as well. However when the three of them all turned around they were greeted once again by the football club.

"Hey fagot," snarled Toya smacking Yasha's tray out of his hands. Yasha looked un-phased as he turned around back to the counter and re-ordered his food.

"Don't you have anything else to do Toya?" asked Kotoko also calmly.

"No," snarled Toya, "Seeing as how I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to our teammate the other day. Of course now it's starting to make sense. I bet you tried to rape Ayaki and when he fought back that's when you beat him up!"

"You are right about one thing," said Yasha after he had gotten some more food, "A rape was attempted but not by me. Ayaki attempted to rape Hisoka but I had to step in to save him."

"Yeah right," said Toya about to smack Yasha's food out of his hand, only to have Yasha's guard grab the boy's arm and squeeze it tight. He shoved Toya back towards his other teammates.

"Oh yeah you must be a real big bad boy hiding behind your stupid guard huh Ohtori?" Toya sneered.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Yasha as he walked off followed by Han and Kotoko. Before they could reach their table however they were again approached by another club, the stomp out homosexuality club.

"Mr. Ohtori!" said the club president Chisuzu, "Please tell us that the picture we saw in the newspaper was a fabricated lie!"

"No I'm afraid not," said Yasha, "That is me willingly kissing Hisoka Hitachiin out of love because I love him."

"Oh Mr. Ohtori, we're so sorry!" said Chisuzu.

"I'm not," said Yasha, "I'm not ashamed of whom I am and now I no longer worry about being accept since I'm more comfortable with whom I am."

"Mr. Ohtori please take this pamphlet we have for you," said Chisuzu holding it up, "It'll help you realize the error of your ways." Yasha glanced at it before handing it off to his guard who promptly ripped it up.

"I already saw the error of my ways by not coming out to admit who I am and standing by my new boyfriend earlier. I didn't need your help for that," said Yasha, "Now would you please stand aside?"

Han guard went and gently got Chisuzu to move aside letting Yasha, Kotoko and Yasha pass by to their table. Tootsy and Mari were already there waiting for them.

"So how have you been doing so far Yash-Chan?" asked Tootsy.

"I've been doing fine for the most part. Thank you for asking Tootsy-Sempi," said Yasha.

"How's your mother?" asked Tootsy.

"Our mother is fine," Kotoko assured her, "We're sorry we had to ruin your weekend with that little fiasco though."

"We're just glad your mother's alright," said Tootsy.

"Yeah," Mari agreed.

"So Mari-Sempi just out of curiosity how was your evening with Aki before all the unpleasantness occurred?" asked Kotoko smiling at her Sempi. Mari actually blushed at being asked.

"I don't suppose you and Aki did anything romantic at all?" asked Kotoko.

"Well uh," Mari sputtered. Tootsy giggled.

"I've been trying to get her to talk about it all day but it's been hard," she teased. Poor Mari blushed even deeper. Just then they noticed the cafeteria became eerily quiet again as Aki, Azumi and Hisoka all walked in.

"What are you all staring at?!" Azumi shouted with a sneer.

"All of you should just return to your own business right now!" ordered Aki. Both he and Azumi walked on either side of Hisoka acting like his own bodyguards. No one dared approach the three of them as they ordered and then headed to their table. Kotoko immediately moved over for Hisoka to sit next to Yasha. When Hisoka rested his hand on the table, Yasha went and put his on top of it. Both boys smiled at the gesture while the rest of the cafeteria all seemed to gasp at the sight. Azumi turned around mad.

"What?!" she snapped making everyone to go and return to what they were doing.

"Oh that is so romantic," said Aki taking his seat next to Mari. "And hello to you Mari-Sempi. I'm so sorry we didn't get a chance to see the end of our movie over the weekend."

"It's okay," said Mari said blushing. She threw her hair back just a bit before resting her own hand on top of Aki's. Both looked tenderly into each other's eyes.

"Ugh yuk," moaned Azumi, "So anyway how is Haruhi doing? I forgot to ask this morning."

"Oh yes how is Haruhi doing?" Aki asked looking away from Mari briefly.

"She is well," said Han.

"Well enough to go to work at least," said Kotoko, "Though I don't think she should have gone."

"What's this I hear that she's pregnant?" asked Azumi.

"What, Haruhi's pregnant?" asked Aki. The triplets all looked at each other before Yasha looked around at their group.

"Yes our mother is currently with child," he said, "and please rest assured the child appears to be doing good as well after what happened."

"Well that's good to hear," said Tootsy.

"Yeah," said Mari. Suddenly she sat up straight looking over Kotoko's head slightly disturbed.

"Kotoko," she said pointing. Kotoko turned around and saw Chisuzu flirting with Yuki.

"Oh that little skank!" she muttered as she got up about to charge over to Chisuzu. Her guard however grabbed her by the arm and made her sit back down.

"Sorry Miss but your father told us he thought it was best we help you keep your distance from that young man," he said.

"He what?!" said Kotoko, "Oh Father I hate you even more now!"

Han felt sorry for his sister.

"Um is it alright that I go and get another fork? This one seems bent," he said to his guard. His guard nodded and moved aside to let Han up. Han walked right in the direction of Chisuzu and Yuki making sure to walk right in between the two of them.

"Oh Yuki hello, the host club members are all at our usual spot at the moment," he said politely.

"Yes I was heading there myself," said Yuki as he turned and did so. However, when he got to the table he was immediately stopped by Kotoko's guard.

"I'm sorry sir but this table is only open to host club members," he said.

"But I am a host club member," said Yuki.

"It's true he is!" said Kotoko.

"Still though he shouldn't be sitting here!" said Kotoko's guard.

"Would you deny Han's girlfriend Seina Ryuujin wanted to sit with him?" asked Yasha. The guard thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm very well you can sit next to Master Suoh on the other side of the table," he said pointing to a chair that was quite a ways from Kotoko. Yuki merely smiled and took it.

"Mr. Fukuyama I'm so sorry about what happened at the beach house," Yasha tried to apologize to him.

"You mean about your father catching me with your sister?" Yuki asked sheepishly right as Han returned.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Our father caught you with our sister?" asked Yasha. Both brothers started to look at Yuki a bit more sternly. Yuki paused what he was doing in slight fear.

"Oh please don't start acting like Father!" snapped Kotoko.

"Yeah Yasha," said Hisoka, "Don't you remember what we were caught doing?"

"That's different," said Yasha.

"How?" asked Hisoka.

"We can't get pregnant," said Yasha.

"What exactly did you guys get caught doing?" asked Azumi.

"Nothing too scandalous I assure you," said Yasha. He winked at Hisoka who merely nodded. Then Yasha turned his attention back to Yuki.

"What we were talking about was the fact that our mother had to go to the hospital," he explained.

"Oh that's what happened," said Yuki, "I'm afraid I wasn't able to really keep up since I was stuck in the lounge for a long time after your father locked me in."

"Oh good," said Han. Kotoko smacked him in his stomach, "I well good to know you didn't have to be bothered with that."

"Yeah I was almost left behind if not for Aki hearing me bang against the door," said Yuki.

"What can I say? I just know how to be in the right place at the right time," said Aki.

"Yes well in either case I'm really sorry that happened," said Kotoko.

"Yes well I'm sorry your father had to catch us like that," said Yuki slightly embarrassed.

"Yes that was a tragedy I'm sure," muttered both Yasha and Han looking at Yuki with stern eyes.

"Hey is this where the party's happening?" Seina asked sitting down next to Han. She noticed Yasha and Kotoko looking at her quite annoyed. "What?" she asked.

"So how mad was your grandmother about, you know?" Han asked softly to her.

"I don't think your dad said anything actually," Seina whispered back, "Or at the least she didn't care. When I got home neither she nor my parents said anything to me about it."

"Oh I see," said Han. He could see his father not saying anything to Seina's family given the circumstances and that fact that he most likely didn't want to cause a scandal with the Ryuujin family less it means Han and Seina not end up together someday.

"So uh I take it it's no longer a big secret about your brother and his lover?" asked Seina looking over at Yasha and Hisoka.

"No not anymore," said Yasha bitterly.

He cast a glance over at the newspaper club's table that were talking and smiling brightly, even making a toast over "something." No doubt it was the success over getting the story of Yasha and Hisoka published.

"Buttheads!" snarled Azumi as she got up from her seat.

"Azumi don't do it!" Hisoka said desperately trying to pull his cousin back down.

"But out Hisoka!" said Azumi, "I'm not about to sit around here while they get away with something like this!"

"But there's a time and a place for things like that Azumi. Now is not the time," said Yasha. Azumi turned back and forth between Yasha and the newspaper club. She felt so torn. Finally she gave up and took a seat.

"Don't worry Azumi they'll get their comeuppance," Yasha assured her.

"Yeah well it better be quick. I don't like seeing them smirking like that!" said Azumi.

"We all do," said Yasha.

* * *

"Mr. Ohtori?" said receptionist walking into Kyoya's office.

"Yes, do we have some responses for the secretary position?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh no sir not yet," said the receptionist.

"Has the memo about my son been going around?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes sir it has but that's not why I'm here. I've been getting a lot different phone calls from your father. He says he wants to see you right away." Kyoya looked up from his work.

"Does he now?" he asked. "Well if he calls back you can tell him that I am no in means able to see him at the moment. I'm too busy for him!"

"Uh yes sir," said the receptionist, "But sir…,"

"Please leave me be and don't come and bother me unless it's about possible candidates for my new secretary or something really important."

"But sir," said the receptionist.

"Not now please," said Kyoya.

"But sir, you have some company," said the receptionist as she opened Kyoya's office doors to show two of his family's police force standing there.

"Well Young Master Ohtori, if you won't come willingly you'll have to come with us by force!" said one.

"Oh alright," said Kyoya as he stood up. He nodded at the receptionist, "My apologies for not listening. I'll be back soon. I don't think this will take long."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kyoya didn't do or say anything as he drove to his parent's home. He sat just sat calmly in the back seat of his father's goons' car looking like nothing was bothering him. He kept his cool as the car pulled up the house, as one of the goons opened the door, as the two led him towards the front door, as they led him to up the stairs or as the opened a door to a dark room where inside the only light source was coming from a fire in the center. It was from that that Kyoya could see two chairs in front of it and one of them was already occupied.

"We brought you your son sir," said one of the goons.

"Good thank you, now leave us," said soft but powerful voice. Kyoya didn't have to guess who it was. He stayed where he was as the two men all walked out and shut the door behind them. For what seemed like an eternity the only sound filling the room was the sound of the fire cracking.

"Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come and take a seat?"

"If you insist Father," said Kyoya as he calmly went and took the empty seat. He looked across and finally got the first real look at his father in over 17 years. The old man still had his beard but it was now all gray. There where much more wrinkles on his face and from what Kyoya could tell it was quite pale as if he hadn't been outside for all this time. Kyoya however didn't mention anything on his father's appearance. He didn't say anything. Instead he just sat there and watched his father sip from the glass of brandy in his hand.

"Well," Yoshio finally said, "Aren't you going to ask why I asked you to come here?"

"Why should I?" asked Kyoya, "You haven't had the need to see me in 17 years, since my children were just infants you tried to get rid of."

"So you're not a bit curious as to why I ask you to come?" asked Yoshio.

"More alike annoyed seeing as how I'm supposed to be at work at the moment but you insisted on bringing me here," said Kyoya.

"Well then I'll get right to the point then," said Yoshio. He reached over toe the small table behind him and grabbed a newspaper and held it up. On it showed the ever famous picture of Yasha and Hisoka kissing. "Is that or is that not your son on the front page here?"

"Why yes I believe it is," said Kyoya, "Not his best picture but still not a bad one, wouldn't you agree?" Yoshio gripped the paper tight in his hand making it crinkle.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded to know.

"Its simple Father, my son's gay and he had himself a boyfriend plain and simple," said Kyoya.

"No, I refuse to believe this!" said Yoshio.

"Why not?" asked Kyoya.

"Because I refuse to believe that anyone linked to Ohtori family would be this disrespectful and disgusting!" shouted his father.

"They're only kissing," said Kyoya, "It's not like they're having sex out in the open or something."

"Wrong he's kissing a boy!" said Yoshio, "No man or woman has ever been gay in our family before!" said Yoshio, "and I'm not about to let it start now!"

"It's not like my son chose to be gay father," said Kyoya.

"Hmm oh really?" said Yoshio, "You meant to tell me he never once thought to at least try to be with a woman?"

"Maybe when he was younger," said Kyoya, "But now that he's older and more mature he's decided he prefers the company of men vs. women."

"Well I'm sorry Kyoya but you're going to have to do something to change all of this because your son can't be allowed to continue on this way."

"You've barley ever spoken to me since you tried to abduct my children all those years ago and now the first time you have it's about how to raise my own son? Very mature thinking there, Father. If you're just going to sit here and try to lecture me about how to raise my children, I'll simply take my leave her and now." He stood up to go.

"How's your daughter doing by the way Kyoya?" asked Yoshio. Kyoya froze in his tracks.

"She's fine thank you, so is my other son. Good day," he said as he continued to move towards the door.

"I heard you got her a body guard. I hope everything's alright with her," said Yoshio.

"It's nothing you need to worry about at the moment," said Kyoya.

"Is she still interested in becoming a doctor?" asked Yoshio.

"I would imagine so, as long as certain things don't get in her way," said Kyoya.

"Like boys for instance?" asked Yoshio.

"I suppose for the moment yes," said Kyoya, "Good-bye Father."

"Good-bye Kyoya, give my best to Haruhi, your sons and of course Kotoko," said Yoshio.

Kyoya couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous over his father's apparent interest in Kotoko.

* * *

"Is it just me or do we have fewer guest in host club today?" asked Kotoko as she walked around the club room. It seemed the most anyone had was two or three guest compared to the normal of five or six. It was worst for Yasha and Hisoka. The two of them didn't even have any guests at all. The two of them sat together at a table all alone.

"I think our popularity is slipping due to mine and Hisoka's little secret coming out like it did," said Yasha. He pulled out his graphing calculator and started going through the numbers, "I hope this doesn't hurt us too much."

"Are we in a lot of trouble?" asked Han walking over to his brother and looking over his shoulder.

"Not yet necessarily," said Yasha, "However if keep having days like this we maybe in the red soon."

"Come now Yasha," said Yuki walking over to one of the music cupboards and opening it to pull out is violin, "Let's lighten the mood. Aki, Eglantine would you like to join me?"

"Yeah!" shouted the two Suoh siblings. Aki ran to the piano while Eglantine pulled out her flute.

"What shall we play?" asked Aki. Yuki turned and looked at Kotoko with a smile.

"Miss Ohtori, you have such a fine voice would you please select and sing it for everyone here?" he asked taking a bow.

"Oh I don't know," said Kotoko. Yuki walked over to her and took her hand, kissing it. However he was yanked away by Kotoko's guard. "Sorry didn't mean to overstep my bounds. So please Miss Ohtori, favor us with a song." Kotoko cast a sneer towards her guard.

"Yes Yes I do have a good song to sing. It's called WE KISSED IN THE SHADOW!"

"Oh from the King And I," said Yuki, "A most wonderful choice. But isn't it more of a duet?"

"Why yes, yes it is," said Kotoko, "I suppose I shall need accompaniment."

"I'll do it," Aki volunteered. His sister stepped on his foot.

"Owe what was that for?!" Aki demanded.

"Think about!" sneered Eglantine nodding to Kotoko and Yuki.

"Oh right," said Aki, "I mean Yuki you should."

"Thank you Mr. President," said Yuki, "Now then shall we begin?" He Yuki and Eglantine began to play.

"_We kiss in a shadow, we hide from the moon. Our meetings are few and over too soon. We speak in a whisper, afraid to be heard. When people are near we speak not a in our secret, together we sigh. For one smiling day to be free, to kiss in the sunlight and say to the sky; 'Behold and believe what you see! Behold how my lover loves me!'" _Yuki sang."_We speak in a whisper, Afraid to be heard," _Kotoko sang, _"When people are near,"_"_We speak not a word. Alone in our secret, Together we sigh, For one smiling day to be free," _the two sang together,_ "To kiss in the sunlight And to say to the sky; 'Behold and believe what you see! Behold how my lover loves me!'"_"_To kiss in the sunlight and say to the sky; 'Behold and believe what you see! Behold how my lover loves me!'" _Yuki finally finished the song.

Everyone in the room applauded their performance. Yuki and Kotoko however didn't seem to grasp that they were receiving praise. They were too busy staring at each other with a sense of longing.

"Father's not going to like to hear about this," said Han.

"No not if he doesn't find out," said Yoshio.

"You think he's not going to tell?" Han asked pointing to Kotoko's guard who was right behind her.

"Hmm good point," said Yasha, "Um Kotoko we hardly heard you in that last song. Can't you think of a solo piece?" Kotoko had her feeling her brothers were merely trying to get her to avoid making googly eyes at Yuki less she or Yuki feel her father's wrath.

"Uh let me think," she said thinking long and hard. "How about OVER THE RAINBOW from The Wizard of Oz?"

"Oh that's an excellent choice Miss Ohtori," said Yuki nodding to Aki and Eglantine. Both returned the nod and started to play.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby," _Kotoko started to sing. _"Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true. Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly, birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow why, oh why can't I?"_

"Do you think Kotoko's trying to hint at something?" asked Han.

"Possibly," said Yoshio, "Although I'm starting to think that nearly all of us are wishing we could be somewhere else right about now, away from Father's control."

"Is there such a place?" asked Han. Yoshio didn't respond.

* * *

"Haruhi good to see you hard at work," said Haruhi's partner Katsuro Hikizuru walking into her office.

"Can I help you?" Haruhi asked annoyed.

"I just came to see how you're doing on the divorce case," said Katsuro looking over her shoulder. Haruhi shielded her work from him.

"It's going fine," she said sternly, "Now could you please leave me be so I can work."

"I still can't see why you wouldn't take on the husband instead of the wife. She has nothing," said Katsuro.

"No you're wrong," said Haruhi, "and I'm going to prove it."

"Oh found something out did you?" asked Katsuro one again trying to look over Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi shielded her work from him.

"Do you not have a sense of privacy?" she asked.

"Of course I do," said Katsuro, "I'm just curious is all."

"Well you can be curious up until the actual trial," said Haruhi. "Now get out of my office." She got up and tried to push the man out of his office. Katsuro gripped her arms tight.

"Haruhi please stop trying to fight me on this," he said trying to pull her closer to him.

"Let go of me!" said Haruhi, "My husband will have your ass for this!"

"Mmm yes," said Katsuro moving one his hands down and rubbing it on Haruhi's butt, "I like a good ass as well."

"I mean it Katsuro!" shouted Haruhi.

"Haruhi I'm just trying to show you that you don't have to settle for a loser like your husband, especially when he's two timing you!" said Katsuro.

"What are you talking about you freak! Get out!" Haruhi shouted finally pushing him off, "If you ever touch me again I'll have your brought up on charges!" She slapped him hard across the face. Katsuro looked mad but then smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Disclaimer, I do not own The Wizard of Oz or The King And I. All songs belong to their respectable owners.**

"Do what you want but just remember I've always felt emotionally drawn to you and will accept you should he ever decide to dump your ass." he said as he walked out. Haruhi watched him walk to the elevator. As the door opened she saw there was another woman in there. One who looked almost like Junko.

'No!' thought Haruhi as she tried to hurry out to the elevator, 'It can't be!' Before she could get to it the doors started to shut with the woman and Katsuro in it. Haruhi was certain she saw the woman slipping Katsuro a fifty dollar bill as it did.

'Who was that?!' Haruhi thought in a panic.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Thank you for escorting us home," said Kotoko bitterly when she and her brothers got home with their guards, "I assume we'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Yes until your father decides we're not needed," said Kotoko guard.

"Lovely thank you," muttered Kotoko shutting the door in the men's faces. "This is just great! At this rate with Father's interference I'm going to die an old maid!"

"You're exaggerating," said Yasha.

"That's easy for you to say, you can't even get married! The only one of us that's going be allowed to marry at this point is Han because his girlfriend comes from a well connected family!" said Kotoko storming off to her room.

"You could always move to some place in the Untied States or even England where they recognize same sex marriages," said Han. Yasha had to chuckle at that.

"You're a good brother Han," he said patting his brother's shoulder and walking off alone.

Han was also about to walk off to his room when he heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Mother is everything alright?" he asked when he saw him mother's both mad and worried face.

"Is your father home at all?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't, we just go home ourselves," said Han.

"I'll go check his office then," said Haruhi, "Excuse me Han."

"Mother, are you okay?" Han asked running after her.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Han alright? It's just something between me and your father," Haruhi assured her son.

"But what about the baby?" asked Han, "You shouldn't stress with the baby and all."

"Han I'm fine seriously," Haruhi promised her him, "I appreciate your concern though." She disappeared from sight on to her husband's office. Han turned around to head back to the stairs to his room when he heard the door opening and again and slamming shut. He looked over at it and saw his father standing there looking annoyed.

"Father, are you alright?" he asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Han. I'm sure you have things to worry about like your homework and such," said Kyoya.

"Uh sure," said Han "By the way Mother wants to see you. She went looking towards your office for you."

"Oh, thank you Han," said Kyoya walking past the boy to his office just as Haruhi was coming out.

"There you are!" she said.

"Is everything alright?" asked Kyoya.

"No we need to talk!" said Haruhi walking back into Kyoya's office and sitting down on Kyoya's couch. Kyoya went and took his seat behind his desk.

"So what's the matter Haruhi?" he asked.

"When I asked you to get rid of your secretary you told me you would. Did you really?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi I did. Not only did I remove her from my services but I made it so she also left the country. She's long since gone," Kyoya swore, "Why, do you not trust me?"

"Because I could have sworn I saw her twice today, once in my own office building!" said Haruhi. Kyoya looked disturbed.

"Are you sure it was her?" asked Kyoya.

"No, not 100%, but it's enough to make me worried," said Haruhi, "and that's not the only problem! Katsuro got way too fresh me today! He had his arms all over me! I had to slap him across the face to get him to stop!"

_SNAP_

Haruhi noticed the pencil in her husband hand was now in two pieces.

"Did he?" he said in the calmest voice he could, "Perhaps I should consider getting you a guard as well."

"What do you mean as well, wait you didn't go through with your thoughts on getting the kids guards for some weird reason did you?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm only doing what I think is in their best interest," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya our kids are good kids and they're smart kids. They don't need guards. You didn't, you just had them speed dial should you need them," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya walking over to his wife and kissing the top of her head, "I really do think it's best for the time being that our children have guards. I'll explain everything when you're not is such a delicate state with the baby."

"So what in the mean time I'm just supposed to be oblivious with what's going on with my children?" asked Haruhi.

"No it's just some things I think right now are best you not worry about," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya I'm a mother it's my job to worry! You remember how many worries I had when I was pregnant with the triplets and I had them fine," Haruhi reminded him.

"They were two months early and you had to have a c-section," said Kyoya.

"And what do you think this is going to happen to this baby too?" asked Haruhi.

"I would like to try and avoid the mistakes that were made during the last pregnancy as much as possible," said Kyoya, "Which means that if you truly wish I will look into these two sightings you saw of my apparent former secretary to make sure she truly isn't still in Japan. Now you said you saw her in your office? Where else did you see her?"

"Just outside my office," said Haruhi.

"Very well then, I'll have that area searched and examined while at the same time checking in on where she's suppose to be in Hawaii," said Kyoya.

"You sent her to Hawaii?" asked Haruhi.

"It was the best place I could think of to send her that she wouldn't feel tempted to try and come back. Looks like I was wrong though," said Kyoya picking up his phone. Haruhi sighed and looked at her watch.

"I'm going to get started on dinner," she said walking out to the kitchen. Kyoya waited until she was gone before making the calls he promised. He ordered his men to scourer the area near her office and called the place Junko was suppose to be at. However it went straight to voice mail. That made him feel nervous. He was starting to think he should have one of his men go and check it out. Next he went and made a call to his children's bodyguards to get a checkup on their status.

* * *

Kotoko grumbled and groaned for a little bit as she did her homework. She wondered how long it was before Yuki gave up on her all together with everything going on around her between her and her father.

"Kotoko," said Kyoya suddenly walking into her room.

"Yes Father is everything alright?" asked Kotoko as calmly as she could.

"I just wanted to ask how your day was," said Kyoya.

"It was fine Father," said Kotoko.

"I heard you had a lovely duet with that young Yuki man today in host club today," said Kyoya.

"Is that so wrong?!" snapped Kotoko, "It was just a duet in front of everyone! I never was once alone with him!"

"Well it's good to know you and him are still close," said Kyoya, "I just wanted to make sure he wasn't too mad at you after what happened."

"Yes no thanks to you Father!" said Kotoko "I'm not completely stupid you know! I know what I was doing and it felt right to the two of us! I'm sure you had urges when you were my age, especially for Mother!"

"Don't try and turn this on me again young lady. You didn't even have protection," Kyoya pointed out.

"So if he had protection you would have been alright with it?" snarled Kotoko.

"I would agree you're still the smart girl you claim you are at least. That still wouldn't change how I feel about this," said Kyoya.

"Are you saying I'm stupid now that I have feelings for a boy?!" snapped Kotoko.

"I'm saying that I feel it's blocking your judgment. If you can prove to me you have good judgment skills then I'll consider at least letting your guard ease up on the man," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Kotoko turning back to her desk and work, "I have homework Father, you're distracting me!"

"So sorry," said Kyoya walking out of the room.

Kotoko returned to her work now even madder at her father. It was harder now to concentrate. Just then she noticed an email popping up on her screen. It was from her grandfather Yoshio. Cautious she opened it.

"_Hello Kotoko, I'm merely writing to ask how your day was," _it said. Kotoko wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"_I'm fine, how are you doing?" _she finally wrote back.

"_I am well thanks for asking," _replied her grandfather. _"I heard your father now has guards following you and your brothers around."_

"_Yes he has," _Kotoko typed back.

"_I hope they're not too much of an inconvenience for you," _responded her grandfather.

"_Yes a little," _Kotoko find herself admitting to the man.

"_Maybe there's something your grandfather can do for you," _her grandfather offered.

'Huh?' thought Kotoko, 'Why is he offering to help me?'

"_What are you referring to Grandfather?" _she answered to him.

"_Well let's just say I think it's unfair with the way your father's treating you," _responded Yoshio, _"So would you like my help or not?"_

"_What did you have in mind?" _Kotoko asked a bit weary. This was the same man that had once tried to get rid of her and she never really saw him growing up.

"_Just answer the question dear. Would you like my help or not?" _Yoshio asked again.

"_What would I have to do?" _asked Kotoko. There was a long pause from her grandfather's side.

"_You are a lot like your father you know that which is a good thing. It means you still got a head on your shoulder. But in answer to your question you don't have to do anything. It's like I said I don't agree with the way your father is treating you. Just trust me on this," _he finally typed back. Kotoko thought about it. She looked between a picture of both her father and Yuki.

"_Alright I'll accept your help," _she replied.

"_Good you shall not regret this my dear," _said her grandfather.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Kotoko thought.

* * *

The next morning when the three kids' guards arrived at the house to escort the children to school, for some reason Kotoko's guard was different.

"Who are you?" asked Kyoya.

"Agent Shitappa," said the officer saluting.

"What happened to my daughter's old guard?" asked Kyoya.

"He couldn't be here today so I'm going to be filling in," said the agent.

"I see," said Kyoya, "Don't you work for my father?"

"I may work more under him but I work for all of your family members," said Shitappa.

"I see," said Kyoya narrowing his eyes at the guard.

Kotoko looked at her new guard remembering what her father just said. Was this the kind of help her grandfather was promising?


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kotoko noticed her brothers' two guards staring her new guard over. She couldn't see their eyes but something about the looks made her feel they weren't happy about him being here.

"Why did our grandfather feel the need to give you a different guard?" Yasha whispered t o his sister.

"I'm not sure," said Kotoko. She hadn't told anyone about the conversation she had with the old man the night before.

"So how much longer are we going to endure you three having guards?" asked Azumi annoyed.

"I don't know, as long as our father feels the need to make us have them," said Yasha.

"What the hell did you three do to piss him off so much?" asked Azumi. The triplets and Hisoka all shifted their eyes back and forth. Azumi watched the four of them.

"Man all of you are on it!" she said, "That's not fair! You guys can't keep secrets from me!"

"It's not something we want to really go too much into please Azumi," said Yasha.

"Fine keep me out of the loop, see if I care!" snapped Azumi.

"It's not just you we wish to not discuss this with Azumi. We'd rather not bring all of our friends into our little social embarrassments," said Yasha.

"Whatever four eyes," said Azumi looking out the window annoyed. She didn't say a single thing for the rest of the ride to school. When the group arrived Azumi bolted out of the car fast and ran away from the group fast. Hisoka sighed.

"I hope she doesn't stay mad too long. She's terrible when she's mad," he said.

"It's probably in her best interest and the others," said Yasha taking his lover's hand and walking off with him towards the front of the building. Lots of people looked towards them some still looking surprised, some looking disgusted while others didn't seem to mind too much anymore.

When the two boys arrived at the front doors Yasha's teacher, Ms. Ijiwaru, was standing there talking to Chisuzu.

"We need to step up things if we're going to help these boys," said the teacher.

"I know Ms. Ijiwaru, I'm trying hard!" Chisuzu insisted.

"I hope you're not talking about us dear ladies," said Yasha. Both women jumped at hearing his voice.

"Good morning Mr. Ohtori and Mr. Hitachiin," said the teacher as politely as she could.

"Good morning Madam," said Yasha, "As I can only assume you're talking about me and my boyfriend again, I must ask you to stop trying to turn us from what it is we are. If I said it once I'll say it again. We're both gay and we're both proud of it. Now then excuse us." He walked with Hisoka around the two women and into the school. However before they could get too far into the school Kotoko's guard walked through the two of them leading Kotoko down the hallway to her class room.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say he'd did that on purpose," said Hisoka.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Yasha, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah," said Hisoka walking off.

* * *

"Mistress Haruhi, aren't you going to work today?" asked Hisoka when she found Haruhi in her home office.

"No I'm not going into the office today. I don't feel safe there," said Haruhi.

"Why what happened?" asked her friend.

"Just different things it's nothing serious but I figured it was safe to work at home," said Haruhi looking over her paperwork, "Bingo!"

"Haruhi?" said Hisoka.

"I actually have to go out!" said Haruhi sounding a big excited, "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Haruhi first drove to her client's home, Mrs. Hamako Danpu.

"Hello Mrs. Danpu I have good news for you in regards to your divorce," she said.

"Oh do you?" asked the woman.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "Would you please come with me to your husband's house?"

"Why what's there?" asked the woman timidly, "I mean what good would it do?"

"I think it would be good for you. Plus I'll need you to vouch that everything that happens is true," said Haruhi, "Trust me this good for you."

"Yes Mrs. Danpu, you should do it!" insisted her old maid Chiaki, "I'll even go with you it you want!"

"Well alright," the woman finally agreed before getting up and allowing herself to be led to the front door. Soon the three women arrived at the huge mansion. A few moving vans were also already there waiting as well.

"Why are those things here?" asked Mrs. Danpu.

"To take the stuff that doesn't belong in your home," said Haruhi, "I had called them and told them to meet me here." The movers all out of their trucks and followed the three women to the front door where Haruhi pounded on the door. It was opened by a young and handsome looking butler.

"Yes can I help you?" he asked. Haruhi handed him a form.

"Let us in please," she said.

"Um why?" asked the butler.

"Because technically this is this young lady's house as I'm sure that paperwork will surly explain. Now please let us in." She pushed past the man and headed inside followed by the movers.

"So what do you want miss?" asked one.

"All of it please," said Haruhi.

"Even this painting?" asked a mover pointing to one of a young woman with a bunch of young man.

"Oh my god it's the floozy!" said Chiaki.

"Yes take that too, don't worry too much about keeping it safe though," said Haruhi.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?!" asked the butler.

"Read the form," Haruhi instructed.

"Lance, I need a massage!" called out a young high pitch voice. Soon a young woman just like the one in the painting appeared at the top of the grand staircase yawing. She however got a big wakeup call when she happened to see all the movers packing up the different objects, "What's going on down here?!"

"Just clearing a few things out of my client's home, Hamako Danpu," said Haruhi.

"Is there anything upstairs that you want us to pack up as well?" asked another mover.

"Uh yes I think everything in the master bed room with the exception of the bed, but leave everything in the children's rooms for now," said Haruhi.

Alright let's go," said the mover leading some of the other movers upstairs.

"Why are they taking all of my stuff? Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm Haruhi Ohtori, Hamako Danpu's lawyer. I have it on good authority that this house legally belongs to my client. It was bought by her father and it says in his will that she is allowed everything inside and out along with the house itself. It's all right here," said Haruhi taking the forms and handing it to the woman. "Not to mention that there was a prenup that says in the effect of divorce the husband only gets the one penthouse in, Sanraku District."

"Sanraku District, but that's the lower district!" said the woman, "I'm calling Atsushi!"

"Yes please do I have an eviction notice for him," said Haruhi.

"I knew my father had a prenup and his will would look after me!" said Mrs. Danpu. "Thank you so much Mrs. Ohtori."

"No problem," said Haruhi, "If you want you can go around to see if there's anything you actually want to keep for now."

"What about my children?" asked Mrs. Danpu, "What's going to happen to them?"

"Well given that you own everything and your husband's only going to be worth two thousand I doubt he'll be able to really afford to take care of them. I see no problem you keeping custody," said Haruhi.

"What's going on here? Why are you all taking my things? I'm going to call the police!" they suddenly heard the voice of Mrs. Danpu's soon to be ex-husband shout out.

"Oh hello Mr. Danpu," said Haruhi walking up to him.

"You what are you doing here?!" shouted the man.

"I'm doing my job and taking everything that lawfully belongs to your wife."

"What no, no everything here's mine! I'm the bread winner here!"

"Mmm no," said Haruhi handing him the forms as well, "I would think a successful business man would know about this right?"

"You found all of these?" asked the man looking pale.

"Yes I did," said Haruhi, "I hope you weren't trying to hide them from me and your wife in order to get everything you want and leave her with nothing."

"Uh no, no" the man insisted.

"Then why is it your wife got kicked out of her house, and you went and re-modeled her house without her consent?"

"Well I thought she's like to have her own time alone that's all" said Mr. Danpu.

"Mmmhmm, please leave sir. I think my client doesn't want you to be here," said Haruhi.

"Yeah get out you little cradle rocker two timer!" said Mrs. Danpu, "You and your little slut!" The woman gawked at that comment.

"You can't just kick us out like this!" said that man.

"Why not you did me!" said Mrs. Danpu.

"Shall I madam?" asked her maid running up eagerly and grabbing the woman by her elbow and pulling her downstairs. She then proceeded to push her and Mr. Danpu out of the house.

"You can keep the car at least," said his wife.

"Well I'll leave you here to get settled and see to it that these things are officially filed so no one can dare try to hide and or shred them again," said Haruhi.

"Thank you again so much!" said Mrs. Danpu, "Oh I can't wait until my kids come home and I see them again!"

"Call me if anything comes up," said Haruhi going back to her car and driving off.

* * *

When she got back to her home she was still smiling proudly that she out bested her stupid boss and her client's jerk of an ex-husband.

"Well you're looking to be in a good mood Madam," said Hatsu when she came inside.

"Well I should hope so," said Haruhi.

"Um Mistress I think I should tell you, I had a woman call the house asking for you. She said she wanted to talk to you face to face about something," said Hatsu.

"Who was it?" asked Haruhi.

"I didn't get her name but she sounded like Kyoya's secretary. I thought he sent her away," said Hatsu.

"Yes he was supposed to," said Haruhi.

'Oh god it's not that I don't trust Kyoya but I think this time he's messed up on something!' she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mmmhmm," said Kyoya going over an applicant's application, "Very nice, very nice. It looks like this if your first real job out of the fast food industry?"

"Yes I'm trying to find a better job to help me through collage," said the girl.

"Very good," said Kyoya going over the application some more, "I will definitely go over this information and get back to you. Thank you for coming in."

"Thank you for your time," said the applicant before standing up and walking out. Kyoya filed the application with the others to go over. Just then his phone went off.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello sir," said one of his guards, "We examined the area outside your wife's office and we found other people who claim they saw a woman that fit your old secretary's description."

"I see," said Kyoya practically squeezing the phone in his hand, "That's not good. Did you manage to get in contact with her in Hawaii at all?"

"I'm afraid not sir," said the officer.

"I don't like this," said Kyoya, "I must say it feels like you gentlemen are lacking in your duties like making sure the woman really left the country!"

"We're sorry sir we'll find her and make sure she stays away," said the officer.

"You better!" said Kyoya, "I don't want to see my wife, especially when she's pregnant, passed out on the bathroom floor again!"

"Yes sir of course!" said the officer.

"Then get to work!" Kyoya ordered hanging up the phone. He was interrupted by the sound of his phone going off again, "Hello?"

"Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Hello Haruhi, how's work going at home?" asked Kyoya.

"Well Hatsu she got a phone call from someone who sounded an awful like your old secretary wanting to talk to me!" said Haruhi.

"I see," said Kyoya, "Let me speak to our maid real fast."

"Hello Master Kyoya?" said the maid.

"Hatsu is it true you got a phone call from someone that sounds like Junko?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes sir but I'm not 100% sure it was her," said Hatsu.

"That's fine," said Kyoya, "Next time you get a call like that please call me immediately so I can try to trace it!"

"Yes sir of course," said Hatsu.

"Thank you now put me back on with my wife please," said Kyoya. "Haruhi I think I'm going to get you a guard as well from now on."

"You think so?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes and no to be honest," said Kyoya, "I like to know you'll be safe but I'm not so sure how much I can keep you safe seeing as how the failed to get her out of here! But it'll have to do for now."

"If you say so," said Haruhi.

"In the meantime I think it's a good idea that you're working at home. It's a bit safer there," said Kyoya, "I'll see you later tonight I love you."

"I love you too, good-bye for now," said Haruhi hanging up.

"Don't worry Haruhi I won't leave you alone for a moment until your husband or children return!" said Hatsu.

"Thank you Hatsu. She rubbed her belly. This whole thing wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't trying to protect something to precious inside of her at the moment.

* * *

Kotoko wasn't sure to be happy or worried over the fact that her guard was allowing Yuki to sit next to her during lunch. She liked she could be with her boyfriend but couldn't help this was all just a ploy for her grandfather for some weird sick twisted reason.

She noticed her brothers' two guards didn't look to happy about the way her guard was handling his responsibilities. Nor did they seem to happy when they saw him walking towards Yasha and Hisoka as the two of them came towards the table and pushed his way in between the two of them.

"This way Master Ohtori," he said escorting Yasha to the table making sure to put him on the edge next to Yuki and across from Tootsy.

"You know it's not your job to really look after Master Yasha like that! It's mine!" snapped Yasha's guard.

"So sorry," said Kotoko's.

"You will be if you interfere with him or his brother again!" snapped Han's guard.

"I don't think your guys' guards like Kotoko's," Seina whispered to her boyfriend, "Where did he come from?"

"Our grandfather apparently," said Han.

"Why?" asked Seina.

"Damn if I know," said Han.

"Um Aki?" said Yuki to the club president, "Would it be alright if I were to skip club today to attend a rehearsal for my upcoming performance?"

"Oh yes of course," said Aki.

"Thank you," said Yuki, "I would love it to make it so that you can all attend the concert."

"Oh," said the club members.

"So would that be 10 all together?" asked Yuki.

"No it would be only 9," said Kotoko, "I already bought tickets. Well me and my father."

"Oh right," said Yuki, "Well maybe I can get you and your father's money back for those and get you tickets in much better seats."

"Oh sure," said Kotoko.

"By the way Kotoko would you like to come with me to my rehearsal? I usually like to have someone in audience while we're doing a dress rehearsal just so I remember there are actually going to be people out there," said Yuki.

"Oh well," said Kotoko.

"Of course she can," said her guard. The other two cast glances over at him.

"What?" asked Kotoko's guard, "Surly it's no trouble for her to simply go and watch right?"

"I'm so happy to hear you're coming," said Yuki, "It can also help me to figure out where you should be sitting so I can see you best during the actual performance." Kotoko blushed. Her brothers frowned.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Han asked in a whisper.

"Why not?" asked Kotoko.

"Because I doubt Father will be happy when he hears about this," said Han.

"I could very much care less what Father thinks!" said Kotoko.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Han.

"I can take care of myself Han thank you!" said Kotoko.

"Welcome Yuki," said the director when Yuki and Kotoko arrived at the concert hall, "Who's your friend?"

"Kotoko Ohtori," said Yuki, "my girlfriend." Kotoko blushed at being called Yuki's girlfriend.

"I invited to our first dress rehearsal."

"Oh well welcome," said the director, "Please have a seat here in the front row." He led Kotoko to a prime spot near two other gentlemen.

"Alright people, lets try this from the start," said the director. "Welcome one and all to our wonderful musical evening. We are most extremely excited to welcome our star player Mr. Yuki Fukuyama." Kotoko and the other two gentlemen applauded as Yuki made his entrance and shook the director hand. He nodded at the different players and everyone brought up their instruments and started to play along with Yuki. Every note he did was absolutely beautiful. Kotoko could feel herself clutching her heart from being so moved.

"That was beautiful!" she said clapping after the song was done.

"You're a big fan of Yuki?" asked one of the two men.

"Well he's very talented," said Kotoko doing her best not to blush. Every song Yuki and the orchestra kept playing sounded beautiful, perfect even. Kotoko couldn't wait until the actual concert. Finally they played their grand finally, Moon River. However at the end Yuki walked over and whispered into his director's ear.

"Are you serious?" asked the director. Yuki nodded and looked at Kotoko in the audience.

"Kotoko do you know the words to Moon River?" he asked.

"Uh yes I do," said Kotoko.

"Can you try coming up and singing it with us during the finally?" asked Yuki.

"You want me to sing it?" asked Kotoko.

"Come on up and give it a shot," said the director. A stage hand appeared with a hand held mike for her.

"Alright everyone lets try this again," said the director, "Whenever you're ready Miss Ohtori." Kotoko took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_Moon River wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style someday. You dream maker, you heartbreaker.  
Wherever you're going I'm going your way. Two drifters off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see. We're after the same rainbow's end. Waiting 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, moon river and me  
(Moon river, wider than a mile)  
(I'm crossin' you in style some day)  
Oh dream maker, you heart breaker. Wherever you're going, I'm going your way. Two drifters off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end, Waiting 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me  
(Moon River, Moon River)"_

"Bravo Bravo!" both men in the audience clapping.

"Miss Ohtori that was beautiful," said the director. He whispered something into Yuki's ear. Yuki looked a little bit upset before he whispered something back. Kotoko could barley make out the words, "I don't want to take advantage of her like that."

"Oh please," the director insisted.

"Alright," said Yuki, "Kotoko I know this is last minute but would you like to participate in the concert and sing Moon River for us?"

"You want me to perform?" asked Kotoko.

"Please Miss Ohtori, I'll pay you the same amount as Yuki here!" begged the director.

"You really want me?" asked Kotoko.

"Yes yes we do!" insisted the director.

"Well how long do I have to decide?" asked Kotoko.

"By the end of the week?" asked the director.

"Alright I'll try to give you an answer by then," said Kotoko. She turned to walk off the stage. Yuki ran after her.

"Kotoko please don't think you're in anyway obligated to do this!" he said, "I just thought it would be fun to hear you sing with us this one time!" he tried to explain.

"Yuki its fine," Kotoko assured him, "I was just cut off guard that's all. I'll seriously think about."

"Well alright," said Yuki, "I think you'll do great."

* * *

When Yasha and Han arrived at home, their father was also arriving home.

"Hello boys," said Kyoya, "Where is your sister?"

"Uh well," said Han.

"Yuki Fukuyama invited her to attend his dress rehearsal," said Yasha.

"Oh is she?" said Kyoya going shadow king.

* * *

**Author's Note: I do not own ****Moon River ****in any way shape for form. **


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Have you ever even sung in public before Kotoko?" asked Yuki as he drove her home with Kotoko's body guard in the back seat.

"Well no not really," said Kotoko.

"Then you really shouldn't feel forced to do this," Yuki insisted, "I don't want you to feel pressured like that."

"Well now it wouldn't be a bad idea to expand my horizons a little. You mustn't always go about always working right?" said Kotoko.

"Well my director says you have up until the day before the performance to make up your mind. But like I said don't feel pressured," said Yuki.

"Thank you Yuki," said Kotoko right as they arrived at her home. Yuki being a gentleman immediately opened Kotoko's door for her and helping her out. He also escorted her up to her door.

"So um I was wondering, I know you have your prep classes tomorrow, but would like to go get dinner afterwards?" asked Yuki timidly.

"I would love that," said Kotoko. She blushed as Yuki leaned over about to kiss her somewhere, only to be interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Kotoko!" boomed her father.

"Dad!" Kotoko shouted in return. Kyoya glanced over to Yuki standing next to his daughter.

"Oh you again!" he sneered in his calm voice. However his black aurora could have probably been seen from space.

"He, hello Mr. Ohtori," said Yuki feeling his blood run cold.

"Why pray tell did you think it was alright to carry off my daughter on some sort of excursion without my permission!" said Kyoya.

"Dad he had merely invited me to has a preview of his concert! Nothing happened. The worse that happened was that his director asked me to sing along with one of their songs and actually ask me if I'd consider singing in the concert!" said Kotoko.

"I'll speak to you later young lady!" said Kyoya, "Now please get inside!" Kotoko frowned and walked into the house angrily. Kyoya looked back at Yuki sternly.

"Young man, please refrain of taking my daughter anywhere without my consent again understood!" he ordered.

"Forgive me Sir," said Yuki, "But I didn't think it was too big of deal if I took my girlfrin…," He stopped himself when he saw what looked like flames in Kyoya's eyes, "I mean if I took your daughter Miss Ohtori to see a preview my show."

"Well now you know, next time ask me before you do such a thing!" Kyoya ordered, "Now please leave!" He shut the door in the young man's face. However he opened it when a thought accord to him. He saw Kotoko's body guard standing next to Yuki's car.

"Come here please sir," he ordered. The guard was quick to obey.

"Why did you think it was alright to allow my daughter to go with the boy to the rehearsal alone?" asked Kyoya.

"Well to be honest I'm not under your contorl, I'm under contract with your father," said the guard.

"I see," said Kyoya, "Well we shall have change your attitude won't we?"

"No I don't think so," said the guard with a smirk heading away.

'How did this man come to protecting my daughter exactly?' Kyoya thought.

* * *

"Oh Kotoko you're home," said Haruhi when Kotoko stormed into the dinging room, "Where were you?"

"I was attending a formal rehearsal for Yuki's upcoming performance. I didn't think it was too big of a deal!" said Kotoko.

"Well not really," said Haruhi, "you are 17."

"Then tell that to Father!" said Kotoko right as Kyoya walked into the room.

"Now what happened?" asked Haruhi looking at Kyoya sternly.

"He flipped out and threatened Yuki that's what happened!" said Kotoko.

"Kyoya!" moaned Haruhi, "Please stop making such a spectacle of your daughter and her relationships!"

"I'm merely trying to look out for the best of our daughter," said Kyoya. Both Haruhi and Kotoko sighed in annoyance.

"At least I'm not as scandalous as one or more of my brothers!" Kotoko muttered.

"Kotoko what are you talking about?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing, nothing Mother!" said Han, "Right Kotoko?"

"What the heck is going on?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing Haruhi," said Kyoya, "Kotoko merely trying to shift blame from her misdeeds to her brothers again. She's good like that you know."

"Kotoko you're not trying to turn us onto Yasha merely because he's gay are you?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh no Mother nothing of the sort. I love my brothers no matter what and I'm very happy he's being more open with his sexual orientation and wanting to be with his boyfriend," said Kotoko.

"Even when your guard keeps trying to keep us apart," said Yasha.

"Oh yeah," said Kotoko with a sneer.

"What happened?" asked Haruhi.

"My new guard kept "accidentally" bumping into Yasha and Hiroshi and for some reason moving the two of to opposite sides of the lunch room table," said Kotoko.

"What he can't do that," said Haruhi, "Right Kyoya?"

"I agree fully," said Kyoya, "I've already express my distaste with over some of his actions and I'm going to do something to make sure things like it never happens again."

"You mean in letting me go to Yuki's rehearsal?" asked Kotoko.

"You should have at least known better to call ahead and let us know where you were! We had no idea until your brothers came home and told us!" said Kyoya.

"I was still home in time for dinner!" said Kotoko.

"She does have a point," said Haruhi.

"Don't encourage her like that," said Kyoya.

"Well someone has to since you don't!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, don't get overworked," said Kyoya, "I remember what a high strung day you had."

"Oh really?" asked Han.

"Yes I got a two timing cheating husband and his good for nothing floozy out their house they so wrongfully took from the rightful owner," said Haruhi.

"Really that sounds great Mom!" said Han. "Who was the rightful owner anyway?"

"His wife," said Haruhi, "They're getting a divorce and he was taking everything from her even though it rightfully belongs to her. Next I have to work about making sure she gets to keep custody of the children."

"If you two got a divorce, who would get us do you think?" Kotoko asked looking at her father as she did.

"Let's not go there," said Haruhi, "I know we're all more or les at each other's throats lately for various reasons but please can we try to start getting along again? I don't want to have this baby born into such a negative atmosphere!"

"Sorry Mother you're right," said Yasha, "We do want what's best for our little sister or brother. By the way with that said do you think you'd like to consider giving the baby a Y name?"

"Why?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm we have two K names and two H names, don't you think it'd be nice to even everything out?" asked Yasha.

"We'll consider it once we actually find out what it is," said Haruhi with a smile. This was the kind of conversation she was more hoping to have.

"Let's just hope it's not a boy less your grandmother try naming after her father again," said Kyoya.

"You mean water lily?" asked both his son sneering just a little.

"Yes that's the one," said Kyoya, "I think your grandmother has more or less tried her luck at getting each one of me and my siblings to name one or more of our sons that."

"I think there are plenty of girl names that start with a Y that would be rather nice," said Kotoko, "Would you like to for us to look it up Father?"

"Why don't we do what your mother suggested and wait until we find the gender alright?" said Kyoya.

"Are we going to find out?" asked Han.

"Yes I'd like to," said Haruhi.

"So would I," said Kyoya, "It's better to prepare that way. Speaking of preparing Han I don't think we can avoid talking this anymore. You're going to have to move."

"Move, where?!" asked Han, "Does this have to do with Seina?!"

"What?!" asked Haruhi.

"No Han I don't know why you would be thinking about that," said Kyoya, "Your mother and I think we should have you moved to the guest room and have your old room turn into the baby's room since it's closer to our room."

"Oh that," said Han, "Yes that's fine. When will you like me to move?"

"We'll have someone come in and help you move your things. We just thought it'd be nice to not just spring it on you," said Kyoya.

"Yes thank you for your curtsey," said Han.

"Doesn't that room have the good view?" asked Kotoko.

"Why yes it does," said Kyoya.

"Is there anyway I could per sway to have Han take my room and allow me to have that room instead?" asked Kotoko.

"Your room?" said Yasha, "You know I rather like your room. Could I have it and have Han move into mine instead?"

"Uh hey!" said Han, "I'm the one who's being kicked out of his room! Shouldn't I have a say about what room I get first?!"

"Well what room do you want?" asked Haruhi.

"To be honest I wouldn't mind having the guest room," said Han.

"But I want that!" said Kotoko.

"So?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll trade you my room for yours," said Yasha.

"Hmm," Kotoko thought thinking, "Deal."

"Very well," said Kyoya looks like we have some moving to do."

"You know you kids could have moved around before hand if you ever wanted to right?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes but we didn't have the right motivation like a new sibling coming along," said Yasha.

"Mother don't you think it's weird you're having a baby around the same time your niece is suppose to be having one?" asked Kotoko.

"A little I suppose but these things happen sometimes," said Haruhi, "I wonder how she's doing."

"I'm kind of worried about her what with her mother-in-law pressuring her so much. It can't be good for the baby," said Kotoko.

"I have to agree for you on that," said Kyoya, "All the more reason I don't want to pressure your mother so much while she too is with child."

"Yes Father," said his children.

"And that includes you too Kyoya!" said Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi I know," said Kyoya.

"Then please slack off of your daughter!" insisted Haruhi. Kyoya was quiet for a moment. He looked over at his daughter thinking about how grown up she really was. However he couldn't deny his feeling of wanting to protect her.

"I will try," he promised both.

* * *

Later that night when Kotoko got to her room she found an email from her grandfather again.

'_HOW WAS YOUR DAY? I HEARD YOU GOT TO GO SEE YOUR BELOVED IN ACTION AT HIS CONCERT HALL'_

'_UH YES I DID, IT WAS REALLY NICE. THEY EVEN INVTIED ME UP TO SING. THEY LIKED THAT SO MUCH THEY ASKED IF I'D BE WILLING TO PERFORM WITH THEM'_

'_THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL'_

'_THANK YOU GRANDFATHER. HOWEVER I DON'T KNOW WHAT FATHER WOULD THINK ABOUT SUCH A THING. HE WASN'T TOO HAPPY WITH ME GOING TO THE REHERSAL AS IT WAS'_

'_HMM SOUNDS TO ME LIKE YOU NEED SOMRE MORE FREEDOM FROM HIM'_

Kotoko was a little bit confused and a little bit afraid of it.

'_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT EXACTLY?'_

'_JUST TRUST ME DEAR'_

'Um okay,' thought Kotoko. All night long she laid in her bed wondering what her grandfather really meant by giving her more freedom from her father.

The next morning as she, her brothers and Hitachiin Cousins were leaving to the house to go school and her bodyguard walked approached her with a set of keys.

"Miss Kotoko, these are for you. They're the keys to the new car your grandfather purchased for you," he said dropping them in her hand.

"I get my car?!" Kotoko shouted as she looked past her guard to see a big red convertible sitting behind her family's limo waiting for her.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"How come you get a car?!" asked Azumi annoyed.

"I, I don't know," said Kotoko walking over to the car and looking it over. It was a real nice car.

"Do you even have a license?" asked Azumi.

"Yes we all do," said Yasha.

"And even if she didn't I would drive for her," said Kotoko bodyguard.

"Yes I bet you would," said Han.

"Why are you all still standing here? Shouldn't you be off to school?" asked Kyoya walking out of the house. He stopped when he noticed the car behind his children's limo. "Where did that come from?"

"That's mine Father," said Kotoko.

"You have a car now?" asked Kyoya sounding suspicious.

"Yes it's from Grandfather," said Kotoko.

"From whom?" asked Kyoya.

"From Grandfather Ohtori," said Kotoko.

"Give me the keys now!" Kyoya ordered his hand outstretched.

"Father?" asked Kotoko.

"I said give me the keys now! You are in no ways allowed to accept this car!" Kyoya ordered again.

"Why?" asked Kotoko.

"No good can possibly come from accepting a gift from that man that's why!" said Kyoya, "And as your father I don't think you should have a car! Now hand me the keys!"

"What's going on out here?" asked Haruhi followed by Hatsu, "Where did that car come from?"

"It's mine Mother," said Kotoko.

"Yours?" said Haruhi. She looked over at Kyoya confused, "I thought we agreed we'd get all three their own cars when they graduated."

"We did," said Kyoya, "This is from my father."

"Your father?!" said Haruhi, "Why would he be buying our daughter her own car?"

"I'm not sure but I have my hunches," said Kyoya, "And in either case she's not keeping it!"

"Why not?!" asked Kotoko, "Grandfather bought it for me! Why can't I have it?!" Haruhi looked at Kyoya for an answer.

"We don't want you having a car at this time young lady that's why," he finally said.

"But Father by having this car it means I can do things like going to my college prep classes without all the hassle of the limo and such. Please let me keep it. I'll be responsible with it I promise!" Kotoko pleaded.

"Alright you can keep it for one week to see how reasonable you can be with it," Haruhi finally allowed.

"Oh thank you Mother!" said Kotoko as she ran and gave her a huge hug. She then raced to her car and jumped into the driver's seat. Her guard got into the back of the car.

"Hey any chance I can get a lift in your car?" asked Azumi.

"Sure, hop in," said Kotoko, "See you boys at school!" The two girls screamed with delight as they drove past the boys and took off.

"I don't suppose there's anyway we can get a car is there Father?" Yasha asked as they watch the girls drive off.

"Your mother and I were going to buy you each your own car upon graduation from high school. However due to this action we have to move up the schedule so as not to make the two of you too jealous of your sister," said Kyoya sternly.

"Why did Grandfather do such a thing Father?" asked Han.

"I don't know for sure," Kyoya lied. Both his sons could tell he was doing so.

"Well let's get going," said Yasha climbing into the limo along with Hisoka and Han.

"Kyoya I hate to say this but having your father suddenly taking an interest in Kotoko makes me nervous!" said Haruhi.

"I feel the same way dear," said Kyoya, "Perhaps I should pay the old man a visit." He turned and gave his wife a kiss, "Have a nice day dear."

"You as well and do me favor will you if you do go to see your father? Don't mention anything about the new baby? I know it sounds stupid but somehow I'd feel safer if he didn't know about it," said Haruhi.

"Well given what happened with your last pregnancy I can't say I blame you personally," said Kyoya gracing his wife with another kiss and walking towards his car.

"Are you alright Miss Haruhi?" asked Hatsu.

"Yeah I think so. I should get back to work," said Haruhi walking back into the house to her office. As she sat down she felt the baby move inside in her. She placed her hand on her belly.

"It's okay you'll stay safe I know it," she told it in a comforting tone.

* * *

"Wha-hoo!" Azumi shouted raising her arms up in excitement, "This is exactly the kind of car I want!"

"This car is great!" Kotoko shouted, "I could so get use to this!"

"Do you think your parents will let you keep it?!" asked Azumi.

"I should hope so!" said Kotoko.

"If they don't can I have it?!" asked Azumi.

"You wish!" said Kotoko right as they arrived at the school and managed to find a nice parking spot.

"Where did you get that?" Yuki asked running up to the car.

"You like it?" asked Kotoko getting out, "It's from my grandfather. He says it's to help me get more independence."

"Well it's nice!" said Yuki.

"Hi Yuki," they suddenly heard Chisuzu walking up to him. She sneered when she saw Kotoko, "Hello Miss Ohtori."

"Ahem!" snapped Azumi.

"And Miss Hitachiin," Chisuzu added with an even bigger sneer. "You know I'm curious with your cousin being gay and all does this mean you're a Lesbian?"

"You are very messed up in the head you know that?" said Azumi, "You're not asking that because you're attracted to me are you or something?"

"How dare you! I'm pure!" snarled Chisuzu.

"Yes all pure people attack others for merely being different," said Kotoko as she and the other two all walked away.

"I don't know what you see in her Yuki," Azumi teased.

"I don't," said Yuki, "I prefer girls like Kotoko." Kotoko blushed and also started to shutter when she felt Yuki take her hand. Azumi smirked and raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well good to know you two made it here in one piece," said Yasha when he saw his sister and Azumi with Yuki.

"Yes the car works great!" said Kotoko.

"What car?" they heard Seina asked as she road her skateboard up to the group.

"My grandfather got me a car," said Kotoko.

"Nice," said Seina, "what kind?"

"A red convertible," said Kotoko.

"Double nice. There was this one I was eyeing back in California and had actually saved up for before we moved here," said Seina, "Then my dad just bought me one."

"Yes I've seen your car," said Kotoko, "As I'm sure my brother has."

Han and Seina both glanced at each other a bit nervous.

"Well anyway let's get inside shall we?" asked Han trying to change the subject. He and Seina took each other's hand and headed inside. Yuki and Kotoko followed suite also holding hands. Yasha and Hisoka both looked at each other.

"Well might as well not beat around the bush. Shall we get going as well?" asked Yasha boldly taking his boyfriend's hand and walking in with him.

"Everyone has someone except me," said Azumi, "Eh oh well."

* * *

"Good, good," said Haruhi going over her work.

"I take it everything's looking good?" asked Hatsu walking into the office and emptying out Haruhi's trashcan.

"Yes!" said Haruhi, "It fact it's so good why don't I treat you to lunch?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to leave the house?" asked Hatsu.

"I did yesterday," said Haruhi, "And you'll be with me."

"Well alright," said Hatsu as the two friends headed out.

* * *

"So how are you doing with your pregnancy symptoms?" asked Hatsu.

"I'm alright," said Haruhi, "It's not as bad as what I remember from when I was pregnant from with the triplets."

"Maybe it's because you're only having one this time," said Hatsu.

"Maybe," said Haruhi.

"Hey don't you have a niece that's pregnant?" asked Hatsu.

"Yeah that's right," said Haruhi remembering that her nephew Ichiro's wife Yuina was also pregnant.

"Isn't it kind of weird being pregnant at the same time as her?" asked Hatsu.

"A little I suppose. Maybe the two of them will be good friends growing up," said Haruhi.

"That would be sweet," said Hatsu. She knew Yuina was in no way like her mother-in-law so the idea that her baby and Yuina's baby could grow up actually getting along was a nice thought. However her thoughts immediately went and turn to her other niece Makimi entering the restaurant and taking a seat by herself.

"Makimi," she called out. Makimi jumped.

"Oh hell Aunt Haruhi," she said.

"Come over and join us," Haruhi insisted.

"Well alright," said Makimi as she got up and joined the two of them.

"Surprised to see you here," said Haruhi with a smile.

"Yes I was too, but I just wanted to get out of the house for a little bit," said Makimi sounding a bit timid as she did so. "I'm actually glad to see you. I heard you had an incident at the beach house this past weekend."

"Oh it was nothing," Haruhi assured her.

"Oh that's good," said Makimi.

"How's Ayaki?" asked Haruhi.

"He's uh fine," said Makimi, "He was willing to let me come out and have lunch and all."

"He _let _you?" asked Hatsu.

"Well he doesn't think I should leave the house too much because I have everything I need there," said Makimi.

"Right," said Hatsu.

"Makimi," said Haruhi, "Are things going okay with you two?"

"Yes of course," said Makimi, "We're very happy!"

"Okay," said Haruhi. She was merely thinking about the time her niece arrived at her law office asking about something along the line of divorce.

"Where did you get that Mark on your arm by the way?" asked Hatsu.

"What Mark? I don't know what you're talking about!" said Makimi.

"That one big one on your arm," said Hatsu pointing towards it.

"It's nothing. I don't appreciate being talked to like that by the help even if she is a wife of an aristocrat!" said Makimi starting to sound like her mother. It made Haruhi start to feel worried that her niece could be in situation that she had no way out of.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Kyoya was a pleasant surprise," said his mother when he arrived at his parents' home.

"Yes hello Mother," said Kyoya embracing his mother's cheek with a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rika as she hobbled alongside her son on her cane.

"I'm here to speak with my father," said Kyoya.

"Your father?" said Rika, "Is this about Yasha again?"

"A little but it's mostly about Kotoko," said Kyoya, "Did you know Father bought a car for her?"

"A car?" said Rika, "Just her?"

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"He's upstairs in his sitting room alone. I suggest you save some for me," said Rika.

"Yes Mother," said Kyoya heading up to his father's sitting room. There he found his father still sitting in his chair near the fireplace. He looked up slowly as his son came into the room.

"Oh Kyoya hello, so nice to see you," he said.

"Wish I could return the sentiment," said Kyoya taking the seat across from his father in the other red chair.

"So I take it you're not here for pleasantries?" asked Yoshio, "Why are you here then son?"

"I'm here because I'm rather curious as to why you went and bought my daughter a car," said Kyoya.

"Did she like it?" Yoshio asked.

"That's not the point Father. I can't help but feel you had some other motive for doing such a thing," said Kyoya.

"Well I may have heard from someone that you aren't exactly being fair when it comes to your daughter. Having not been quite fair with you or even your sister myself, I thought it would be best to avoid letting your daughter have the same awkward adolescents," Yoshio tried to explain.

"You'll forgive me father if I don't necessarily believe you're being sincere when you say that!" said Kyoya, "Kotoko is my daughter and I shall raise her as I see fit with or without you understood! Please stop trying to make her find favor with you and stop trying to make her turn against me!"

"Why would I ever do such a thing?" asked Yoshio, "Could it be that I'm merely trying to make a bond with my grandchildren after all these years?"

"Father, you can try making such claims like this but it's not going to fool me. I'll ask you again, stop doing things like buying my daughter cars from now on alright?!" Kyoya demanded before he stormed out of the room and headed out.

Yoshio looked back calmly at the fire in the fire place.

'You should have thought of that before you turned on me Kyoya,' he thought.

* * *

"Your sister's car sure is sweet!" said Seina admiring the car from a window in the class room.

"It's kind of like the car you took drove to the beach isn't it?" Han asked sitting by the window next to her.

"Yeah I guess so," said Seina.

"Have your parents or grandmother learned about what almost happen with us at that trip?" Han asked sheepishly.

"Not that I know of and if they have they haven't said anything to me about it," said Seina.

"Do you still want to go back to America?" asked Han softly.

"Well kind of to be honest. I still miss it and I still hate my grandmother taking advantage of me liking you," said Seina. Han reached over and squeezed her hand.

"If I could I would so elope with you!" he said.

"No Han, don't talk like that," said Seina, "I can't try hurting your mother like that. That day she caught us in my room like that, it, it, she shouldn't have seen that. She seems like such a nice lady who doesn't care if us being together will give her an advantage."

"But there has to be a way we can stick it to your grandmother and my father," said Han. Seina looked at him funny.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked, "you used to be such a calm and peaceful guy."

"Well let's just say being with you has made me realize I can be more bold and not walked over to much," said Han.

"You're sweet you know that?" said Seina grabbing her bag, "Want to come with me and make some street art?"

"Sure," said Han heading out with her. The two walked out of the room and over to a back lot of the school to a plain wall. Seina pulled out a spray can and stencil of a flower. She started spraying while Han watched with amazement. The way Seina worked it was like she was one with the spray can. Before long a beautiful meadow of flowers was covering the once barren wall.

"Amazing," he complicated his girlfriend. They were distracted by a low whistle.

"Oh hey Kotoko," said Han when he saw his sister walking past.

"Was this your work Miss Seina?" she asked.

"Yep," said Seina.

"It's great," complimented Kotoko.

"You heading to the university for your prep classes?" asked Han.

"Yep, see you both in club," said Kotoko.

"It's pretty cool your sister taking prep classes like that," said Seina, "It's too bad they don't have prep classes for art majors like me."

"Or advanced law classes for me, I'll have to be in university before I can take those," said Han.

"You really want to be a lawyer?" asked Seina.

"Very much so, I don't know if it's me wanting to keep going on with my family's legacy or always being inspired by my mother at work," said Han.

"What is this garbage, more graffiti?" the two suddenly heard Ms. Ijiwaru snapped walking in.

"Ms. Ijiwaru, we've been over this. This is art that's been approved by the art teacher and the chairman," said Han.

"I don't see art. I see a vandalism of a beautiful school," said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"You've never seen much graffiti in your life have you?" asked Seina.

"No young lady," said Ms. Ijiwaru, "I unlike some people grew up in the proper area of the world and respect other people's things like buildings!"

"I respect them too and believe me if I was vandalizing things like the school you'd know it!" said Seina, "Now if you're done harassing me like this I've got art to make."

"Good-bye now Ms. Ijiwaru," said Han ushering the teacher away.

"Humph," Ms. Ijiwaru snubbed the two students as she stormed off. As she did she happened to come across the football club heading to practice.

"Hello gentlemen," she said sweetly.

"Hello Madam," said Toya Kuze politely to the teacher.

"How would you gentlemen like to do me a favor for the sake of the school?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru.

"Anything for you malady," said Toya.

"Excellent," said the evil teacher with a smile.

* * *

When Kotoko walked into her class she saw she was once again the last one to arrive before the teacher came in and her cousin Eiichi was once again trying to make himself the center of attention.

"My father has promised me a car when I graduate at the top of my class," he was boasting.

"Hmm too bad you have to wait that long dear cousin," said Kotoko.

"Well you'll have to wait longer won't you?" Eiichi sneered.

"Hardly, I already have my own car thank you," said Kotoko.

"You do, but how?" asked Eiichi.

"Grandfather bought me one," said Kotoko.

"Okay now I know you're toying with me! Our grandfather would never do something that kind for any of us," said Eiichi.

"Oh but he did," said Kotoko.

"Why would he buy you a car out of all of us?" asked Eiichi.

"I don't know," said Kotoko, "Maybe he likes me best."

"What?" asked Eiichi getting mad right as Penny walking into the classroom?

"Good afternoon class. Shall we get started?" she said.

Kotoko could feel her cousin's mad glare at the back of her neck all during class. After class was over Eiichi again approached his cousin.

"So where is this so called car?" he demanded.

"At the high school in the parking lot," said Kotoko.

"I want to see it!" Eiichi demanded.

"Don't you have some other classes you need to get to?" asked Kotoko.

"I demand to see the car now!" Eiichi ordered.

"Very well," said Kotoko leading her cousin out of the school building and back to the high school, straight to the parking lot where her car was still parked, "There it is."

"How do I know that's really your car?" Eiichi asked skeptical, "For all I know you're just picking a car at random!"

"You're as suspicious and paranoid as your mother you know that?" said Kotoko getting into the car and starting it up. Eiichi had only seconds to jump out of the way as she backed it out of it's parking spot, "Does the convince you enough?"

"You seriously got this thing from Grandfather?" Eiichi asked still looking disbelief.

"Yes he did," said Kotoko returning to her parking spot, "Now then if you're done wasting my time I have other things to do with my time thank you! I would assume you do too but you aren't exactly known for making good use of your time as this little event would prove."

"Did you just insult me?" Eiichi asked.

"Wow nothing gets past you too much does it?" Kotoko taunted as she walked off towards the school.

"That's little brat!" Eiichi muttered pulling out his phone.

* * *

"Come on let's go we got ourselves a cos play day today in club room!" said Aki as he and the Hitachiin cousins were done with their classes.

"Yes TJ we know," said Azumi.

"We do supply the costumes for this don't forget," said Hisoka as the two of them followed after their club president and out into the hallway. There they found Yasha waiting for them.

"Yasha-Sempi, why are you here?" asked Aki.

"Well I thought I'd like to walk to the clubroom with my boyfriend," said Yasha. Hisoka smiled and happily took his boyfriend's hand. The two of them walked proudly walked down the hallway together. Everyone they passed stopped what they were doing to watch them. It seemed like less were looking at them with disgust and more looking at them intrigued, some even smiling.

"I'm happy you're more willing to be open with our relationship Yasha-Sempi," said Hisoka.

"Yes I'm feeling much better about this after finally coming out to my parents," said Yasha.

"Mr. Hitachiin, Mr. Ohtori no holding hands please," said Ms. Ijiwaru walking right in between the two of them.

"I'm afraid it's not against the rules for us to hold hands," Yasha responded taking Hisoka's hand again.

"Are you talking back to me Mr. Ohtori and disobeying me?" Ms. Ijiwaru asked turning around and walking back towards the boys.

"I'm merely saying that there is no reason why we shouldn't be allowed to hold hands like this Ms. Ijiwaru," said Yasha, "At least according to the student directory."

"Are you suddenly feeling like you know the school rules better then I do Mr. Ohtori?" Ms. Ijiwaru asked sternly.

"Well I do have it handy," said Yasha pulling it out.

"That's it Mr. Ohtori I will not tolerate this kind of disrespect! Tomorrow you have detention with me!" Ms. Ijiwaru ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Is it just me or has that teacher gotten crankier?" Azumi asked when she and her friends got the club room.

"I think it's just her trying to retaliate with us constantly showing her up and putting her in her place," said Yasha, "I suppose any real teacher would find that annoying and rude."

"Yeah but still to give you detention like that," said Hisoka squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"Don't worry Yasha-Sempi, I'll see to it that you don't have to serve such a thing!" said Aki.

"Don't worry Aki. You don't want to go throwing your power like that around. People might think you're going power crazy," said Yasha.

"Oh you're right. I don't want to be too power crazy like that! But what about you; this so called detention still doesn't feel fair!" said Aki.

"Well we'll see what my parents think or say when after they've been informed," said Yasha.

"Mine too," said Hisoka.

"Did we miss something?" Tootsie asked walking into the room with Mari.

"Yasha was unjustly given detention by his teacher for simply holding his lover's hand!" said Aki.

"Really?" said Tootsie, "Was it the same one that's been harassing Hiso-Chan a hard time when he first came out as being gay?"

"Yes that would be her," said Yasha, "I'm not too worried about it though. A little tarnish on my record may look. It would make me look more human and not a mere robot that does whatever he's told."

"I guess," said Tootsie.

"Now now let's not threat too much about this. We still have to get ready for our cos play day after all," said Yasha.

"Right, Greek Gods and Heroes!" said Aki excited, "Come on everyone get dressed!"

"Hello sorry I'm late," said Yuki walking into the room.

"No no do not worry," said Yasha handing Yuki his costume, "Our Lady President or my own brother and sister aren't even here yet."

"Really Kotoko's not here yet?" Yuki asked surprised.

"She does have her prep classes today," said Yasha.

"Yes I know that but I would assume she would be back in time though," said Yuki.

"Don't worry she's fine I'm sure," said Yasha shoving the boy towards the boys' changing room.

"Well alright," said Yuki. "Who am I playing exactly?"

"Orpheus of course!" said Aki, "I'd have you be Apollo the god of light and music but I figured Hisoka should be him along with Azumi as Artemis the goddess of the hunt and Apollo's twin."

"Oh sure," said Yuki.

"You do know who Orpheus is, don't you Yuki?" asked Yasha.

"Sure I do," said Yuki as he changed, "He was the son of a muse, Calliope of epic poetry and a great musician himself. When his beloved wife died he used his gift of music to travel down to the underworld to try and get her back. The god of the dead Hades allowed him too if he didn't look at her once on the trip back up. However he couldn't stand not looking at her and just before they both reached the entrance to the land of the living he looked back at her and she had to go back. It's pretty tragic really."

"Yes it is," said Yasha, "I'm impressed with your Greek Mythology knowledge."

"Thank you," said Yuki walking out in his costume complete with a lyre. He carefully plucked a string and beautiful music filled the room.

"You're quite good at that sir," said Yasha.

"You're about as great a musician as me," said Aki.

"Tell me Mr. President who are you going to be?" asked Yuki. Aki smirked.

"Why Zeus, King of the Gods of course," he boasted, "With my beloved sister Eglantine as Hera Queen of the Gods."

"Your sister's the queen?" asked Yuki.

"Yes of course. In Mythology Zeus and Hera were in fact brother and sister."

"That's just weird," said Yuki.

"That sort of thing actually happened a lot in mythology among gods," said Yasha.

"Who are you going to be Yasha?" asked Yuki.

"Poseidon of course," said Yasha, "A very powerful and well respected god of the seas. My sister will be Athena the goddess of wisdom and my brother is Hermes the messenger of the gods. Mari-Sempi is Demeter goddess of the harvest and Tootsie-Sempi is Demeter's daughter Persephone."

"Sounds like a good choice of gods," said Yuki, "Especially Kotoko as Athena."

"Yes Athena was also one of the three well known virgin goddesses along side Artemis and Hestia the goddess of the hearth," said Yasha.

"Oh right," said Yuki.

"And why would you bring that up exactly Yasha?" Kotoko asked suddenly walking into the room sounding and looking annoyed.

"Just merely keeping the facts in checked," said Yasha.

"Uh-huh," said Kotoko, "You know you're as bad as Father!"

"Here," said Yasha changing the topic handing his sister her costume, "Go and change."

"Of course," said Kotoko with a sneer walking over to the girls' changing room.

"Hello I'm here," said Eglantine walking into the clubroom, "Where's my costume? I need my costume."

"Right here Madam President," said Yasha handing it to him.

"Why haven't you changed yet Yasha-Sempi?" Eglantine asked.

"I'm making sure that everyone else gets changed first," said Yasha. He picked up some other bundles of costumes and handed them off to Azumi, Mari and Tootsie.

"Where's Hisoka's?" asked Azumi.

"I'll be getting it soon don't worry," said Yasha pushing her towards the girls' changing rooms.

"Uh sure," said Azumi. Mari Tootsie and Eglantine all headed off to change.

'Why do I have the feeling he's up to something?' Azumi thought.

"Here you are Aki go and change too," Yasha instructed Aki.

"Oh of course!" said Aki hurrying off.

"Yuki, could you please go and check on the teas and food for our guests in the storage locker rooms?" Yasha asked.

"Sure I can," said Yuki walking off to a separate room.

"Hey Yasha-Sempi where's my costume?" Hisoka asked once he and Yasha were alone.

"Don't worry about that. We still have lots of times to change," said Yasha cupping Hisoka's cheek in his hand. The two had their faces mere inches away from each other.

"Did you do this all on purpose so we could be alone?" Hisoka asked.

"You catch on quickly," said Yasha about to kiss him.

"Hello we're here," said Han suddenly walking into the room with Seina, "Sorry Seina was with me so we just came together."

"Don't worry I'll pay for all of my time here," Seina promised, "Um are we interrupting something?"

"Hardly," said Yasha, "If it wasn't you it would have been one of the others, so here." He tossed a costume towards his brother, "Go get changed now!"

"Fine fine," said Han walking to the changing room.

"Should I give you two a moment alone?" Seina asked slightly smug with her arms crossed.

"No you're fine Miss Ryuujin," muttered Yasha.

"Do you not like me very much or something Yasha?" Seina asked.

"You'll forgive me but I don't really approve of someone who thinks it alright to not only run away but to also convince others to run away," said Yasha.

"Wait what?" asked Hisoka.

"Here go and change in the third room hurry," Yasha instructed.

"Oh alright," said Hisoka as he hurried off.

"In case you forgot we changed our minds and came back even before we found out what happened to your mother," Seina reminded him.

"Still though, you got to admit it wasn't the most responsible thing to have done!" Yasha snarled gathering up his own uniform, "That and along with what you pulled at your own house the night before."

"That wasn't real," said Seina, "That was just to get my grandmother upset. Nothing happened and I didn't expect your mother to see us."

"Yes well she did," said Yasha, "I know it's wrong to sneer at you but well some of your most recent actions don't exactly put you in the best light to me when if comes to my brother and your relationship with him! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go change."

"Hmm," muttered Seina. Then a thought accrued to her.

'Why had that guy told his so called lover to go to a specific room?' she wondered to herself.

"Oh it's you Miss Ryuujin," she suddenly heard Kotoko say walking out. She too didn't sound too happy to be seeing Seina.

"Hey how's it going?" Seina asked calmly, "Nice costume."

"Thank you, I take it you came along with my brother?" Kotoko asked a bit bitter and walking around her.

"Yep I like it when I'm with him," said Seina.

"IS that why you nearly took off with him?" Kotoko asked.

"Mostly yes but he was a good kid and helped me to change my mind in case you forgot," said Seina, "Then again your other brother seems to be forgetting that a lot too! I know we were making a somewhat stupid mistake but it wasn't like we were the only ones making some stupid mistakes that night or since then!"

"Excuse me?" asked Kotoko.

"You heard me!" said Seina, "Before you worry about a speck in my eye worry about the log in your own!" Kotoko looked a bit stunned at Seina's shouting.

"Everything alright in here?" Yuki asked being drawn in by the shouting.

"Yes everything's fine," Kotoko assured him.

"Oh that's good," said Yuki, "You look amazing Kotoko."

"Oh thank you, you look nice too Yuki," said Kotoko.

"Well thank you," said Yuki, "You know I wonder if Orpheus ever drew inspiration from the goddess Athena for his music because I got to tell you I'm feeling inspiration right now."

"I bet you are pretty boy," Seina muttered. She looked over towards the area the boys' changing rooms were as both Aki and Han were coming out.

"Hmm, I wonder what's taking Han's brother and his boyfriend so long," she said softly.

* * *

Haruhi was getting more and more used to working at home. It gave her more time to do things like not only work but to do research for her upcoming baby like the nursery and new tactics for taking proper care of the baby that had change since she had the triplets. Apparently there were quite a lot of things that had changed.

"Excuse me Mistress!" Hatsu cried running into the room.

"Something wrong?" Haruhi asked in alarm.

"Your two sister-in-laws are here demanding to see you and I don't think they're very happy!" said Hatsu scared.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi had to groan at that.

'What do those two bitches want?' she thought.

"If they want in so badly let them in," she said. Hatsu nodded but before she could really do anything, both women burst into the room.

"You maid leave us!" Hiromi ordered.

"Go and tend to my daughter-in-law Ayaki," Mana also ordered.

"Um sure," said Hatsu walking out of the room fast.

"What do you two want?" asked Haruhi annoyed.

"We want to know why Yoshio is apparently buying your kids cars!" demanded Mana.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked.

"Eiichi told me Kotoko was showing off her new car and claiming that Yoshio bought it for her. Is that true?! We demand to know!" snapped Hiromi.

"I don't know for sure. All I know is some sort of car was parked outside our house this morning and Kotoko's bodyguard was claiming it was from Yoshio. I have no idea why he would go out and buy her car and just her. My sons didn't get one either for some weird reason," Haruhi tried to explain.

"Yeah right," said Mana, "You've probably been kissing up to him again to try and make sure all three of your children are up on top!"

"You'd know a lot about that wouldn't you?" Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"What was that?!" asked Mana.

"I uh think you two are blowing thing way out of proportion," said Haruhi quickly, "I don't know why Yoshio is buying my daughter a car and to be honest I don't really like it. If you have any beef about that I suggest you go and visit Yoshio himself about it."

"Why wouldn't you like having Yoshio show favorite with your daughter?" asked Hiromi sounding confused.

"The man tried to force me to abort two of my babies and when I said no he kidnapped them! So my husband went and put the man under house arrest and took everything away from him. I've barley seen the man since then. Why would I suddenly want to be in his good graces?"

"His wife's not going to last forever," Mana taunted, "And she's still going to have to name a successor to the throne. And you know what they say, the closet someone gets to one partner in a relationship the closer they get to their intended target. Could it be you're hoping to make amends with Yoshio in hopes it would put your daughter into better light with Rika?"

"I don't need to kiss up to Yoshio to get on good terms with Rika! And even if I did have you ever known me to try something as petty as that?" asked Haruhi with a sneer.

"She does have a point," said Hiromi, "She's never one to go for the cake when it was place right in front of her."

"Hmm," said Mana not sounding convinced, "There's no way in hell I'm going to let you win this Haruhi. I'm the one with the two children actually married and one with a baby on the way! I'm the one that's pushing to make sure the Ohtoris remain the powerful family they are! If anyone deserves to have everything this family has to offer it's one my children!"

"Does that include pushing your daughter onto a wife beater?" Haruhi again muttered softly.

"Now what are you saying?!" asked Mana.

"I'd tell you but you just flip out," said Haruhi.

"Tell me now!" Mana ordered.

"I think your son-in-law is beating your daughter," Haruhi finally said out loud.

"I'm sorry what? You think my darling son-in-law who's more then kind in giving me any kind of liquor I desire is beating my daughter? How dare you!" At that she didn't hesitate to actually go and slap Haruhi across the face. Haruhi could actually hear Hiromi gasp at that.

"Come along Hiromi we've said our peace. Let's leave this little commoner woman alone with her pathetic thoughts!" said Mana storming out of Haruhi's office. Haruhi rubbed her cheek before looking over at Hiromi.

"Uh for what it's worth, I actually believe you about Makimi," Hiromi said softly.

"You do?" said Haruhi in surprise.

"Yes I've seen bruises on her actually," Hiromi admitted, "Unfortunately I don't think Mana would ever believe anything anyone would say about it. I'm sorry she slapped you. Good-bye now."

"Good-bye," said Haruhi softly.

* * *

"Here, have some tea," Hatsu offered Ayaki as she sat at the dining room table.

"Thank you," said Ayaki kindly.

"So how are you feeling with the baby and all?" asked Hatsu.

"I guess I'm alright for the most part. I didn't realize being pregnant could be so stressful," said Ayaki timidly.

"Well yeah you got to admit it's worth it," said Hatsu. At that Ayaki lowered her eyes in sadness, "Something on your mind?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother is all," Ayaki admitted.

"Why not?" asked Hatsu.

"I wanted to see what other options I have out there for me, particularly in Arizona with that publishing company," said Ayaki, "I actually wouldn't mind still going with this baby but Mana won't let me. She barely lets me out of her sight as it is. Even now when she came over here insisting on chewing Haruhi for whatever reason she made me come too just so I'm nearby. I'm afraid what's going to happen once the baby comes." Before Hatsu could offer up any words of comfort Mana stormed into the dinging room.

"You aren't talking to the help now are you? You know how I feel about that!" she scolded her daughter-in-law.

"I'm sorry," Ayaki apologized.

"Let's go!" Mana ordered grabbing Ayaki's elbow and pulling her out of the room. Hatsu hurried ahead and opened the door for them followed also by Hiromi. Once the ladies were gone Hatsu quickly hurried back over to Haruhi's office. There she found Haruhi still rubbing her cheek from Mana's slap.

"Oh my goodness Haruhi what happened to you?" Hatsu asked worried.

"Mana slapped me," muttered Haruhi, "Because I didn't give her the answer she wanted to hear about Yoshio giving Kotoko the car and for dare mentioning that fact that I think Makimi's getting beaten up by her husband."

Oh dear really?" Hatsu gasped, "Maybe you should say something to Kyoya about it."

"I have and unfortunate there's nothing much he can do either as long as Mana's involved and we don't have solid proof that she's in fact being beaten," Haruhi informed her.

"Oh well I don't know what to say to that other then I think you and Kyoya can and should do something to really help your niece out if you can."

"I agree," said Haruhi. Just then her phone went off.

"Let me get it," said Hatsu cautiously picking it up, "Hello? This is the Ohtori house maid how can I help you? Yes she is." She handed the phone back to Haruhi, "It's Ouran Academy. They're calling to say your son Yasha has detention for being rude to a teacher."

"Yasha?" said Haruhi taking the phone, "Hello?"

"Hell Mrs. Ohtori this is Miss Ijiwaru your son Yasha's history teacher. I'm sorry to say but starting next week your son will have to be serving detention with me for showing some serious disrespect towards me!" said the teacher.

"Wait did you say Miss Ijiwaru?" asked Haruhi, "Weren't you the one that went and sent out that email about Hisoka Hitachiin "warning" people he was gay?"

"Uh well um yes I guess so," said Miss Ijiwaru.

"I'm coming down to talk to you personally!" said Haruhi slamming the phone down.

"Was that the one bitch of a teacher who's been attacking Hisoka?" Hatsu asked.

"Yes apparently she's giving Yasha detention for being disrespectful towards her!" said Haruhi, "I'm going down to the school to talk to her."

"Would you like me to go with you?" asked Hatsu.

"Yes you should. Kyoya wouldn't want me going anywhere alone," said Haruhi.

* * *

When the two arrived at the school and headed to the teacher's office Haruhi practically kicked the door opened. Only a few other teachers besides Miss Ijiwaru were still there.

"Mrs. Ohtori welcome," said Miss Ijiwaru as calmly as she could.

"Thank you for waiting for me," said Haruhi taking a seat at the teacher's desk, "Now then please give me a full detail about my son and how he showed you disrespect."

"Gladly," said Miss Ijiwaru, "When I tried to tell your son to cease holding hands with his Ahem lover and it was then he tried fighting my orders."

"I see," said Haruhi, "And what was so wrong with the idea of the two of them holding hands? I advise you to choose your response wisely seeing as how this is my son you're talking about and I also have the other boy Hisoka's aunt here." She nodded up to Hatsu who stood behind her now dressed almost like a bodyguard complete with sunglasses.

"Hisoka's like a son to me," she said in a rather deep voice.

"Was that really necessary?" Haruhi whispered.

"Yes," said Hatsu.

"Anyway," said Haruhi, "Care to elaborate as to why my son can't hold his boyfriend's hand? Would you have protested as much if he had been holding hands with a girl?"

"Well uh it depends on the girl he was holding hands with like say that one girl your other son seems to be running around with," said Miss Ijiwaru. Haruhi couldn't help but feel that the teacher was trying to strike a nerve with her mentioning Seina like that.

"My point is," said Haruhi calmly, "I want to know exactly what was wrong with the idea of my son holding hands with his boyfriend when there's nothing in the rule book saying they can't hold hands!"

"Well I suppose there isn't really," admitted the teacher, "But he didn't have to talk back to me."

"I don't see how defending oneself is talking back. My children know how to show respect. I think I would like to hear what it is my son has to say about the situation. I'll go get him real fast. Hatsu you stay here please."

"Of course Madam," said Hatsu glaring at the teacher, "How is it you even still have a job here?"

* * *

"Welcome everyone," said the two Suoh siblings as the guests entered the clubroom.

"We appreciate your services," said Kotoko politely.

"Please come in and enjoy," said Han.

"You're not the gay one are you?" one of the male guests asked. Han and Kotoko groaned.

"No I am not gay," said Han.

"Where is the gay one?" asked another guest.

"Our brother, Yasha," said Kotoko, "Is still getting ready I'm sorry to say. But he should be out soon and hosting with the rest of us."

"Is his boyfriend also still getting ready?" Seina asked from her table.

"You mean Hisoka?" asked Azumi, "I guess he's still getting ready too."

"They sure are taking their sweet time," said Seina.

"She has a point," said Azumi, "Maybe someone should go and check on them." Before anyone could make a move the doors opened and in walked Haruhi.

"Mother what are you doing here?" asked Kotoko.

"I'm looking for your brother," said Haruhi.

"Now what have I done Mom?" asked Han annoyed.

"Not you, your other brother," said Haruhi.

"He's still changing," said Kotoko, "And so his Hisoka."

"Good I need both of them," said Haruhi, "I assume the changing rooms are still in the one of the private practice rooms?"

"Yes Mother," said Kotoko.

* * *

"Mmm," Hisoka moaned before pulling away, "Do you think we should be heading out by now?"

"No I doubt they need us right away. We just opened," said Yasha pulling his boyfriend into another kiss.

"But don't you think they'll get suspicious if we take too long?" asked Hisoka.

"Let them see if I care," said Yasha, "I want to spend time with my boyfriend. In fact I've been seriously meaning to possibly pick up where we left off this weekend."

"Right now?" asked Hisoka, "What if we make some noise?"

"I could try gagging you if you want," teased Yasha.

"You're a little pervert aren't you?" said Hisoka. He stilled turned around though. Yasha reached over and started fiddling with his Hisoka's pants.

"Yasha?" he suddenly heard his mother call out, "Yasha I need to talk to you."

"Oh no is that your mother?!" asked Hiroko.

"Yes I do believe it is," said Yasha right as Haruhi pulled back the curtain to their dressing room and caught them in their position.

"Oh no," moaned Haruhi, "How many times am I going to have to walk in on something like this with you kids?!"


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mother," said Yasha calmly as he let go of Hisoka pants, "Hello nice to see you." Haruhi just stared at her son with her arms folded.

"I hope you're not thinking Hisoka and I were possibly going to do something indecent," said Yasha, "We were merely changing clothes for our cos play day here in the host club."

"Yasha don't insult me by trying to trick me with such an obvious lie," said Haruhi, "I didn't come here to be lied to and insulted by my son!"

"What did bring you here Mother?" asked Yasha.

"I was here talking to your teacher about why you got detention over merely holding hands with Hisoka is all," said Haruhi.

"Oh I see," said Yasha.

"Hisoka you can come too," said Haruhi.

"Sure thing Miss Haruhi!" said Hisoka grabbing his blazer and following after Haruhi and Yasha.

"We'll be back later alright?" Haruhi said to her other two children as she walked past them.

"Sure thing Mother," said Kotoko.

"I wonder what they did this time to make people jealous of them," said Han.

"Jealous?" asked Seina.

"That's the only reason I can think of that people don't like the idea of Yasha and Hisoka being together," said Han.

"That's an interesting theory," said Seina with a smile taking her boyfriend's hand. As Haruhi opened the door for her son and Hisoka she noticed Han and Seina holding hands.

'Hmm,' she thought bitterly before walking out.

* * *

When Haruhi, Yasha, and Hisoka got back to the teachers' office nearly all of the other teachers from before were still there gathered around Miss Ijiwaru's office. She looked a little bit nervous with Hatsu standing in front of her still looking stern and intimidating.

"Aunt Hatsu what are you wearing?" asked Hisoka.

"Just an outfit that basically says; don't mess with anyone around me that I care about!" said his aunt.

"Oh, I think Uncle Hikaru's going to have a fun time with you when you get home," said Hisoka looking her over.

"Thanks dear," said Hatsu sweetly.

"Yasha have a seat," Haruhi instructed her son taking the other seat in front of the teacher's desk.

"Of course Mother," said Yasha obeying his mother calmly.

"Now then Yasha I want to hear your side of the story," said Haruhi.

"Certainly," said Yasha, "I was waiting for my _boy_friend outside his final class of the day and decided it would be nice to hold hands with him on the way to our clubroom. When we passed by Miss Ijiwaru here she told us it's not allowed to hold hands with each other. I however don't ever remember reading anything in the handbook saying anything specific that we weren't allowed to. So I merely mentioned it to my teacher. She however mistook it as me talking back to her and thought it was needed to give me detention for it."

"Does anyone have a handbook handy?" Haruhi asked. One of the other teachers quickly produced one. Haruhi flipped through it.

"I don't see anything that proteins to no one being allowed to hold hands, male or female," said Haruhi. She looked up at the teacher, "Care to defend?"

"Well it's kind of one of those unspoken rules," said Miss Ijiwaru.

"Does anyone else wish to confirm that claim?" asked Haruhi. None of the other teachers spoke up. "There's no reason to be afraid. If it's something you teachers don't approve I merely wish to know."

"As do I," said Yasha.

"Yasha," his mother warned.

"We've never had a problem like this before really," said one of the other teachers, "So I don't recall ever having to deal with such a thing before."

"I see," said Haruhi, "Well let me ask you all this. Does anyone here have a problem with my son holding his boyfriend's hand?" Again none of the other teachers spoke up. "So really this is just you being prejudice towards my son and his lover Miss Ijiwaru."

"I'm merely trying to uphold the image this school is trying to produce," said Miss Ijiwaru.

"And what's that? Snub people because they're different?" asked Haruhi. Miss Ijiwaru looked stuck. "So in all honesty, you have no real reason to be giving my son detention. Therefore if you keep insisting on it I will take more drastic action along with my husband!"

"Fine, I won't be bullied by such a woman as you!" said Miss Ijiwaru, "I will still see your son in detention come Monday!"

"Very well," said Haruhi, "Let's go Yasha, this place reeks of a rather disgusting odor."

"Coming Mother," said Yasha as he followed his mother out along with Hisoka and Hatsu.

"Well I guess there's nothing more to do then to just go on back to club huh?" said Hisoka, "Yasha are you coming?"

"Yes of course," said Yasha about to follow after him.

"Uh no, not so fast," said Haruhi grabbing her son's shoulder, "You and I are going to go home and have a little talk I think!"

"A little talk, about what?" asked Yasha.

"About you and dressing habits apparently!" said Haruhi dragging her son along with her towards the exit, "Hisoka, do me a favor and ask Kotoko to drive her brother home in her car?"

"Uh sure," said Hisoka walking back to the clubroom.

"Hisoka what is she talking about?" Hatsu asked walking after her nephew.

"Uh nothing Aunt Hatsu," said Hisoka.

"Then why is she bringing Yasha home with her?" asked Hatsu.

"No idea got to go!" said Hisoka as he ran off fast.

"Hmm very well I'll just have to ask Haruhi when we get back to her house," said Hatsu, "I hope it's nothing I have relay back to your parents!" Hisoka gulped as carefully as he could so his aunt wouldn't notice he was feeling nervous.

* * *

"Mother, I think you're overreacting," said Yasha when he, his mother and maid got home and Haruhi practically threw him into her office.

"Am I?!" asked Haruhi, "Because I'm pretty reacting just fine over seeing my son apparently about to have sex in a changing room!"

"Mother what is the big deal about such a thing?" asked Yasha, "It's not like one of us can get pregnant if we did."

"That's not the point!" said Haruhi, "You don't have sex just to have sex! You do it to express your love towards someone!"

"And what makes you think Hisoka and I don't love each other?" asked Yasha.

"Well for one thing you two have only been together for one or two weeks at the most!" said Haruhi.

"Yes but I've known him my whole life," said Yasha.

"Your point being?!" asked Haruhi, "Did you want to have sex with him back when you were six or something?! I'm not saying you two aren't really in love but I don't think it's a good idea to simply rush into something like sex! Sex is not something to be taken lightly even if you can't get pregnant over it!"

"I'm sorry but I don't understand," said Yasha. Haruhi groaned rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"I'm going to have your father talk to you when he gets home about this. Maybe he can explain it better to you!" she said.

"Father?" said Yasha, "No offence or anything Mother but Father's worse then you. He doesn't approve of me and my way of life what so ever."

"That's not true!" insisted Haruhi, "Your father doesn't care if you're gay or not! He's merely worried about you living in a world where you're going to be treated wrongly like that teacher of yours. You're his son so of course he's going to worry!"

"Like he worries about Kotoko and her relationship?" asked Yasha folding his arms in annoyance.

"Yasha!" warned his mother, "Don't try that!"

"Try what Mother?" asked Yasha.

"Shifting the talk of this conversation from you to your sister; you and she are real good at that!"

"Is everything alright in here?" asked Kyoya suddenly appearing in the room.

"Father," said Yasha.

"You need to talk with your son!" said Haruhi.

"About what exactly?" asked Kyoya.

"About why it's not okay to simply have sex just so you can do it!" said Haruhi.

"Yasha?" asked Kyoya.

"Mother may have caught me and Hisoka in a bit of a compromising position," said Yasha.

"I see and were you about to have sex?" asked Kyoya.

"The thought had crossed my mind yes. I have been feeling the need to have my way with Hisoka for a little while," Yasha admitted, "Although I still don't see why it would be so bad if I did seeing as how I can't get him pregnant."

"I don't think that's the problem here Yasha," said Kyoya, "The problem is your mother and I don't want to see you simply throwing yourself around all the place if you're so willing to do it when you've only been together with someone for roughly a few weeks." Yasha looked between his two parents.

"All I'm hearing is that you don't think I'm really in love with Hisoka which I am thank you!" said Yasha, "You've never been too happy with me over being gay have you father?"

"Yasha stop this," said his father.

"No I want to know the truth Father! Do you or do you not wish that I wasn't gay?" Yasha demanded to know. Kyoya took a deep breath.

"I don't think it would be wise to answer your question given your current attitude," he said.

"Just answer me Father!" Yasha snapped at him.

"Don't talk to your father like that!" Haruhi snapped back.

"I want to know!" Yasha insisted.

"There is a part of me that wishes you weren't gay," Kyoya finally admitted. Haruhi buried her face in her hands as Kyoya uttered those words.

"Oh no!" she moaned.

"I knew it!" said Yasha.

"It's not for the reason you think!" said Haruhi quickly, "Right Kyoya?"

"Don't try and defend him Mother!" said Yasha, "There's no point! I know when I'm not welcome at someplace and right now that's here my own home!" He stormed out of the room in a huff.

"I'm sorry Haruhi," said Kyoya, "but you know how I feel about lying."

"I know I know but," said Haruhi, "I just wish we could have explained to him more. He just got so mad! I don't know if I've ever really seen him that angry!" Kyoya stood up and tried to comfort his wife.

"We can try talking to him again once he's cooled down and I can explain to him why I don't like the idea of him being gay. It's not that I'm ashamed. It's because I don't want to see my son tormented just because he is who he is."

"I know and I tried telling that to him," said Haruhi, "But he was just too angry to listen."

"Most people do that when they're truly angry," said Kyoya.

Suddenly they heard the front door open.

"Are the other two home yet?" asked Haruhi as she and Kyoya walked out of her office to see Yasha walking out the front door and load a bag into a taxi cab.

"Yasha, where are you going?!" asked Haruhi in alarm.

"I can't stay here if Father can't accept me for whom I am!" said Yasha, "I'm sorry Mother but this is it! I'll call you after I have calmed down."

"Yasha!" Haruhi shouted as she tried running after her son and his taxi as it took off, "No!"

"Yasha," muttered Kyoya, "Where did we go wrong with you?"


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi watching her son drive off. She was distracted by the sound of her husband storming back into the house. He grabbed his phone and angrily started to dial it up.

* * *

Yasha sat in the back seat of his can when he heard his phone going off and saw it was his father.

'No I think not,' he thought as he hit ignore. He even went so far to turn it off so his father couldn't try and track him.

* * *

"Blast that boy!" Kyoya muttered putting his phone down mad. It was then he realized his wife was still outside moaning over her son leaving.

"Haruhi come back inside," he insisted leading her back in.

"Oh god this is all my fault!" said Haruhi.

"How may I ask?" Kyoya inquired.

"I, I had gone to the school to talk about Yasha having to serve detention for apparently talking back to a teacher," said Haruhi.

"It wasn't that annoying history teacher again was it?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes," muttered Haruhi.

"Ah enough said there I think," said Kyoya, "But I'm guessing something else happened?"

"I went to the kids' clubroom and I found out him trying to take off Hisoka's pants, with Hisoka leaning up against the wall with his back to Yasha."

"So that's the compromising position you were talking about huh?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm getting tired of catching our children in compromising positions with their boyfriends and girlfriend!" said Haruhi, "I'm tired of it! That's not something a mother wants to see her kids, especially her teenaged kids, doing!"

"I agree completely my dear," said Kyoya.

"I know he can't get Hisoka pregnant but I don't think he's ready to be having sex like that!" said Haruhi.

"No Haruhi no you were right. You're just being a mother who's trying to do what's best for your children. Now don't worry, I'll find him. He can't hide forever," Kyoya assured his wife.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go after him like that? I mean wouldn't it just make him feel the need to run away again?" asked Haruhi.

"I didn't say I was going to go after him. I just said I was going to find him. As long as I know that we'll be alright I'm sure," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Thank you," said Yasha paying the cab driver before walking up the steps to his destination and knocking at the door.

"Hello?" said the occupant answering the door.

"Hello Grand Ranka," said Yasha calmly.

"Yasha what a nice surprise," said Ranka. Then he noticed the bags near Yasha's feet, "Is something the matter?"

"Would it be alright if I stayed here for a while?" asked Yasha.

"Um I suppose," said Ranka moving aside and letting Yasha in.

"I promise I won't be too much trouble," he said as he calmly put his bags off to the side.

"Oh no it's fine," said Ranka, "you can sleep in your mother's old room."

"Sure Grandfather grabbing the bags and carrying them to the room. He started neatly putting the various outfits away in the closet.

"Why are you here Yasha?" Ranka asked.

"I can't stand being with my father anymore!" said Yasha. He immediately started to calm down again, "Sorry I didn't mean to snap."

"No no it's fine really," said Ranka, "What happened exactly?"

"Father said he did wish I wasn't gay!" said Yasha.

"He did?" asked Ranka in surprise.

"Yes," said Yasha looking down ashamed.

"Oh Yasha," said Ranka hugging his grandson tight, "There there."

"I, I just had to get out of there. I couldn't stand the idea of being around him anymore," said Yasha.

"You know, I've known your father for a long time and I got to say I'm a little bit surprised by all of this," said Ranka.

"I'm not," said Yasha, "I don't think he's ever really approved of homosexuals as such."

"Oh I don't think that," said Ranka, "But in either case you can stay for the time being if it'll help you to feel better."

"Thank you grandfather," said Yasha.

* * *

"Wow this is a pretty cool car!" said Han as he drove home with his sister.

"I know right?!" said Kotoko.

"I still don't get why Grandfather got it for you!" said Han.

"I think I did or said something that must have impressed him apparently," said Kotoko right as they arrived at the house.

"When did you ever see him?" asked Han.

"It was one time when I happened to be visiting Grandmother and he asked to see me," said Kotoko.

"Are you sure this is a good thing?" asked Han.

"I'm liking the benefits so far," said Kotoko.

When they got inside they could immediately feel something was wrong.

"I wonder what happened after Mother brought Yasha home," said Han. As they came to the top of the stairs and happened to hear the sound of crying coming from their mother's room.

"Mother?" Kotoko asked running to her mother's room. Before she could do anything however the door opened and Haruhi walked out.

"Oh you're home," she said calmly.

"Mother what's wrong?" asked Kotoko. Haruhi carefully picked took her two kids' hands and led them into her and Kyoya's room sitting with them on the bed.

"I don't want to make you kids upset but, your brother Yasha's left," said Haruhi.

"What do you mean he left?" asked Han.

"He and your father got into a pretty heavy argument at which Yasha demanded to know if your father if he wished Yasha wasn't gay and your father was honest with him," said Haruhi.

"Oh no," said Kotoko, "Father didn't…,"

"Yes he did," said Haruhi. Kotoko jumped off the bed and raced off to find her father.

* * *

"Father!" she shouted storming into his office.

"This better be important I'm busy," said Kyoya.

"Did you honestly tell Yasha you disproved of him being gay?!" shouted Kotoko.

"I didn't say I disapproved," said Kyoya, "I merely said that I did wish he wasn't gay."

"Why would you say something like that?!" asked Kotoko.

"I was trying to be honest with him. I do wish he wasn't gay merely because I don't want to see your brother suffer for being who he is which he and his lover Hisoka already are!" said Kyoya. Kotoko didn't look convinced.

"I remember the day he first told us! I remember how you reacted! You'll forgive me Father if I find it hard to believe that you're merely worried over who the will torture him! I hope you're proud of yourself!" she said before storming out of the room. She came to her room and got onto her computer to try and send an email to her brother.

'_Yasha please come home. You know you have my support and Han's support. We can stand up to Father together! Please come home. You can't do this to Mother and our new brother or sister'_

She really hoped Yasha got this email either by his phone or tablet. She looked up hopefully when she saw a new email pop up. She opened it and was a bit disappointed to see it was actually from her grandfather.

'_Kotoko, good evening,'_

'_Good evening grandfather,'_

'_Did you get my present?'_

'_Yes I did thank you very much for it. I hope I'm not sounding ungrateful but why did you feel the need to give me such a gift?'_

'_I merely felt it could give you the independence you deserve,'_

'_Well thank you,'_

'_How is everything going over there this evening?' _

Kotoko was quiet for a bit.

'_Hello, Kotoko?'_

'_Well it's just Father and Yasha had a huge fight and now Yasha has left us,'_

'_Oh too bad I assume. I remember your father pushing me away. It was always so sad. I wish he understood that what when you were babies I was merely trying to do what was best for the family in general. You'd understand that right?'_

'_I suppose,' _

'_In either case I wouldn't have allowed your brother to leave like that,'_

'_Hmm I bet you wouldn't have,'_

'_Nor would I object to seeing you with your one true love,' _

Kotoko again stopped writing at that.

'_You mean you wouldn't flip out if he gave me a ride home or something along that line?'_

'_Never, I'd encourage it if anything. A lovely girl like you should have many different suitors going after her.'_

'_Thank you grandfather,'_

'_Anything for you my precious Kotoko, I would like to know you're happy. If you were to come live with me and your grandmother I'd see to it that you are happy,'_

'_Come live with you?!'_

'_Yes I don't think you're being allowed the true freedom you deserve over at your father's home. I can't stand the idea of watching you get controlled like you are. You're better then that. If you come to live with me, I'd see to it that you are indeed named your grandmother's successor,'_

'_Are you serious?" _

'_I would love nothing more then to see you become the most powerful woman in all of Japan,'_

Kotoko thought about it for a moment before looking over at her picture of her and her brothers. If Yasha could find the courage to leave maybe she could too.

* * *

"So your brother's really gone?" asked Seina.

"Yeah but I doubt he'll be gone for long. I mean he and Father used to be so close. He was most likely going to be father's heir after all," said Han.

"I hope so. But maybe it's for the best," said Seina.

"Like what we were going to do?" asked Han.

"Exactly," said Seina, "Would you ever want to still do that?" Before Han could answer he happened to overhear his sister's bedroom door opening followed by a loud thud. "Can I call you back?"

He opened his door so see she was now leaving her room with her own bags.

"Where are you going?!" he demanded to know.

"I'm going to stay with some other family for a while," said Kotoko.

"Why?" asked Han.

"Because I don't think Father was right in letting Yasha leaving!" said Kotoko.

"But what about Mother?!" asked Han.

"Don't worry I'm not abandoning Mother. I'll call her when I get to my destination," said Kotoko.

"Kotoko I can't help but think you're being over rational over all go this!" said Han as he tried going after his sister.

"Maybe, and if that's the case I'll be back," said Kotoko.

"What would make you think Father will allow you back?" asked Han.

"That's something I'll have to find out for myself," said Kotoko as she walked out of the door and packed up her car.

"Kotoko, stop this! You're acting childish!" said Han.

"Hmm, that's interesting coming from someone who almost ran away without a word himself," said Kotoko as she started up her car and drove off fast.

"What's going on out here?" asked Haruhi as she ran outside.

"Kotoko just left because of Father," said Han softly.

"What?!" said Haruhi, "No!" She hugged Han tight as she started to cry again, "Han you're my only good child! You're the only one that hasn't run away!"

Han held his mother softly hoping she didn't see the look of guilt upon his face.


End file.
